Bloodlines
by country-grl20
Summary: Megan Masefield has no past but comes to work for Mr D. Then she meets Kai Hiwatari and they quickly fall in love. But what will happen when they discover that they share a past and that she's related to a Bladebreaker? Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first story, Bloodlines. It's about this women, Megan Masefield who has no past, but comes to work for Mr D. She meets Kai and they fall in love. But they soon find out that their pasts are intertwined and that she is related to one of the Bladebreakers.

I'm a fairly new writer, and I'm open to suggestions and ideas to make my stories better. But please don't be harsh. I know my stories aren't amazing, I am learning every day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Only my OC's Megan, Sarah, and Alex mainly, and many others that you'll meet at the very end.

This is just a prologue of sorts. All the other chapters will be longer.

**Chapter 1**

Megan walked through the streets of London, with her hands in her pocket. She had very dark, shoulder-length blue hair. It was so dark that it looked black, except when the light shinned on it. She had deep, dark crimson eyes that showed her emotions as clear as day. She looked japanese, but she was born in Russia. She wore black dress pants, black heels, a white button up long sleeved collared shirt, and a black trench coat.

At 20 years old, Megan lived in an apartment in downtown London by herself. She worked as an assistant to Mr Dickinson, Chairmen of the BBA. The BBA, Beyblade Battle Association was a world wide organization. As Mr D was mostly at the headquarters in Tokyo, Megan basically ran the London branch of the BBA when Mr D was away.

She walked up to the main entrance of the BBA branch and opened the main door, and walked in with a smile on her face.

"Morning Jenny!" She greeted the secretary at the front desk.

"Morning Ms Masefield." The secretary smiled back. Megan went into the elevator, behind the desk and punched in 10. Her office was on the 10th floor, along with Mr D's office, it was the highest point of the building. He was scheduled to visit with the Bladebreakers later in the day. The Bladebreakers were the blading team that the BBA solely sponsored. They have been the reining World Champions for the past 3 years, ever since they became a team. It includes 6 men, 5 bladers and their mechanic.

"Morning Megan." Sarah Williams greets as Megan walks into the office. She had long blond hair and green eyes.

"Morning Sarah." Megan greets her best friend. They had been working for Mr D together for 3 years now. Sarah's mother had worked for Mr D before and Sarah was able to get a job at 15, with that connection. She was also an avid Beyblade fan and basically stalked the Bladebreakers, but in a much more civilized manner then you might think. Megan came to London 5 years ago and Sarah's family took her in. She got a job here and was able to get her own place a year ago.

"So the boys are coming today!" Sarah shrieks like a school girl.

Megan smiles as she moves around Sarah and sets her bag on the desk, sitting down.

"Thats right!" Sarah exclaims. "You haven't met them before! OMG! They are soooo cute!" Sarah squeals.

Megan smiles wryly. Its going to be a long day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No. I said that you have to keep the press away from the airport and the BBA building." Megan says into the phone. "They don't need the press on their backs. This is a vacation for them, not a competition...Yes...Ok thank you...Bye." Megan hangs up the phone.

"Ugggg, stupid press." Megan groans. She types away on her computer, checking the bladers' flight plan. They were due to land in London in 10 minutes, Then it would take them 30 minutes to get here.

"Here Meg, you need this." Sarah smiled, handing her a cup of good 'ol English black tea.

"Thanks Sar." Megan smiled, taking the mug in her hands.

"The press being...well, the press?" Sarah asks, sitting at her desk, next to Megan's.

"Of course." Megan smiles, taking a sip of the caffeinated liquid.

"I can't wait until you meet the guys." Sarah says.

"Chill Sarah." Megan moans. "I've seen pictures, I know what they look like. I mean I've helped arrange their blading careers." She giggles.

"True, true." Sarah laughs. "It is weird though." Sarah says, getting up. She looked at a picture on the wall. They had all the blading teams on the walls, but the Bladebreakers were framed in the middle, with a bigger picture. "You look like Tyson in some ways, its kind of freaky." She says looking at the picture.

"Tell me about it." Megan groans. "We have the same hair color and eyes. The press went nuts with it, when I made my first public appearance. Remember?"

"Haha, oh yea, that was great." Sarah laughed.

"Haha, yea, maybe for you." Megan groaned. Then they talked about the up coming tournament that was going to be held strictly in London. All the world class bladers were invited to compete. It was only a friendly competition, but it still took a lot of planning.

"Ladies!" Mr D greeted, walking in. He was an older man in his 50's with white balding hair and kind blue eyes.

"Mr D!" The girls smile, and they hug the older man.

"Where are the guys?" Sarah asks.

The old man smiled tiredly. "Tyson and Daichi happened. They found the kitchen downstairs somehow...and the guys are trying to pull them away now."

"Nice. I knew we should have locked that door." Sarah laughed.

Megan smiles, knowing that Tyson and Daichi had a love, more like addiction, to food.

"Ah, here they come." Mr D smiles, as he hears the guys talking.

"Tyson, you need to stop eating."

"Come on guys, you know I love food."

"Yea, just a little to much..."

"Hey!"

6 guys walk into the office, all around 20 years old. Megan knew for a fact that Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari were 22, Tyson Granger and Max Tate were 20, Kenny Saji was 19, and Daichi Sumeragi was 17. Ray was chinese and had black hair and golden eyes, Kai was russian and had silver/blue hair and stormy grey eyes, Tyson, looked like her, but was japanese and had a cap on, Max was american and had blond hair and blue eyes, Kenny was japanese and had brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, and finally Daichi was japanese and had red hair and hazel eyes. Kai, Ray and Tyson were the tallest at 6'2", with Max at 6', Kenny at 5'10" and Daichi at 5'8", in comparison to Megan and Sarah who were 5'4" and 5'6" respectively.

"Boys." Mr D says, getting their attention. The guys looked at Mr D.

"Sorry Mr D." Tyson says guilty, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello Sarah." Ray says politely.

"Hi Ray." Sarah smiles back, but Megan could tell that she was restraining herself, and couldn't help but giggle.

"And you are you?" Max asks with a smile. "I'm-"

"Max Tate." Megan finishes, holding out her hand. "I'm Megan Masefield. I know all about you guys." She smiles at Max's shocked expression. "I've basically planned out your entire blading careers for the past 3 years."

"Ah, ok, good, I was hoping that you weren't a stalker." Max smiles taking her hand.

"Don't worry Sarah is more of a stalker then I am." Megan giggles.

"Hey!" Sarah shouts, crossing her arms in front of her. The room laughs.

"I'm Ray, but you already knew that." Ray smiles, shaking her hand.

"I do." Megan smiles back.

"Daichi."

"Kenny."

Megan shook both of their hands.

"Ty- Holy moly." Tyson says, as he got a good look at Megan.

"My god, thats scary." Megan says in awe.

"Thats just weird." Daichi says, looking at the 2 of them.

"You guys look related." Kenny says, always being the curious one.

"Yea, weird." Tyson and Megan say at the same time. "Woah!" They say, shocked that they spoke at exactly the same time.

"You guys are acting like twins!" Sarah says.

"No we..." Megan starts.

"Are not!" Tyson finishes.

"Ok, please stop!" Daichi shouts, holding his head. "I'm getting a headache."

"Anyway." Kai says. "I'm Kai." He introduces.

"Megan, nice to meet you." Megan smiles.

"Now kids." Mr D says. They were all kids to him. "Ladies, do you want to show the boys around?"

"Sure Mr D!" Sarah says, jumping to grab her coat.

"Stalker." Megan whispers under her breath. Kai, who was closest to her, chuckled.

Ray looked over at the 2 of them and smiled. Kai had come a long way since Ray had first met him, but he had never gotten so comfortable with someone so quickly. He usually kept his distance for a day or 2 until he trusted them enough to stand near them and talk a little.

"So where's some good British food?" Daichi asks.

"You mean fish n chips?" Megan giggled.

"Yea!" Tyson shouts. "Get me some Fish n chips!"

"Tyson..." Kenny warns.

"Oh chill Chief. I won't choke again." Tyson says, waving off Kenny's worries. The guys called Kenny, 'Chief' as they looked to him for advice as their mechanic.

"Does he choke a lot?" Megan asks Ray and Kai.

"All the time." Ray smiles wryly.

"And he never learns." Kai says. Megan felt bad for Kai. He was the captain after all, and he had to make sure Tyson didn't get into to much trouble.

"Completely Mental?" Megan asks.

"Completely." Kai smiles.

The group goes into a local cafe and sit down.

"So you've lived in London your whole life Megan?" Ray asks.

"No." Megan says shaking her head. "I'm originally from Russia. I was born in Russia and then when I was 10, I moved to Northern Ireland and lived there for a while. When I was 15, I moved here. Sarah's family took me in and I started working for Mr D 3 years ago."

"What did your parents do?" Kai asks.

"I don't know. Didn't have any." Megan shrugged. "I've always been in foster homes, ever since I was born. Never knew my family. Though my foster parents said that they found me running away from something, when they found me at 10 years of age. I don't remember it though, my first memory was when I was 10. I've only known my foster parents in Russia for a couple of days until they sent me to my foster parents and brother in Northern Ireland for 5 years. When I was 15, I was old enough to take care of myself. I always wanted to live in England, so I hoped a ferry and I lived with Sarah's family for 4 years, and I finally got my own place last year." Megan shrugged. She didn't mind talking about her past.

"Wow, sorry about that Megan." Tyson says, over hearing the story.

"Not your fault Tyson. But it is creepy that we look so a like." Megan cringes.

"Definitely." Tyson laughs.

"You where born in Tokyo right?" Megan ask.

"Correct, yea. I live with Gramps and my older brother Hiro, who you know is our coach."

"Yea, where is Hiro? He didn't come with you guys?" Sarah asks.

"No, he is here. I think he's talking to Mr D though about the tournament. He had a meeting with a bunch of people or something." Tyson says, waving it off.

"Bloody Hell!" Megan shouts, her British/ Irish accent coming through heavily.

"What?" Max says looking around for danger.

"I was supposed to be at that meeting! Sorry guys!" Megan says sprinting out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so sorry Ladies and Gentlemen." Megan says, running into the conference room.

"Thats quite alright Megan." Mr D smiles. "The boys keep you busy?"

"Yea, they did." Megan smiled, sitting on Mr D's right side.

The meeting continued, talking about the details of the tournament and getting the competitors to London. After an hour, the meeting was dismissed.

"Hi, I'm Megan Masefield. You must be Hiro Granger." Megan smiled.

Hiro turned around and smiled. But the smile dropped, the moment he took in Megan's face.

"Y-You...you..." Hiro stutters. "It can't be..."

"I look like Tyson right?" Megan smiles at Hiro's shock expression.

"Yea, you look like you could be his twin." Hiro chuckles, shaking his head. "Its very strange."

"Tell me about it." Megan giggles.

"So you've been showing the guys around?" Hiro asks. At 30 he had short dark blue hair, lighter then Tyson and Megan's and he had the same crimson eyes. You could tell that Hiro and Tyson were related though, besides their hair and eyes, with their face and the way they smiled.

"Yea, and Tyson's stuffing his face right about now." Megan laughed, Hiro joined her.

"No I'm not!" Tyson defends himself, walking in.

"Oh hey Ty." Hiro chuckles.

"Haha guys." Tyson says, sitting in Megan's chair. "I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

"Ty, your 20, your not growing anymore." Max chuckles. Everyone laughs, even Kai and Tyson crack a smile.

Mr D asked the girls to take the boys to their hotel and settle them in.

"So you guys are going to be in rooms 316, 317, 318 on the 3rd floor." Megan says handing Kai the key cards. Almost immediately, Tyson grabs a key card out of Megan's hand, before she even fully put them in Kai's hand, and starts running away. Kai swiftly grabs his hand and twists in behind his back, earning a squeak of pain from Tyson.

"Don't grab Tyson." Kai says calmly.

"Yes Captain!" Tyson squeaks, and with a smirk Kai lets go of him. Tyson immediately grabs Daichi's hand and runs off to the elevators.

"Wow Kai." Megan says impressed. "I wish I could do that to the press! Then I'd be golden!" She giggles.

"Nice Meg." Sarah giggles.

"I could teach you." Kai offers, shrugging like it was no big deal, but to Ray, he could see that Kai was very excited to be with Megan.

"Really?" Megan smiles devilishly. She smile drops. "Wait you're not going to show me how, using me right?"

"No way. I'll use Tyson." Kai smirks.

"Haha Yes!" Megan laughs.

"Oh poor Tyson..." Max says, sympathetically. Tyson is his best friend after all.

"Its nothing he doesn't deserve Max." Kenny chuckles. Kenny did grow up with Tyson.

"Here." Kai says handing a card key to Kenny, knowing that he and Max would room together. Kenny and Max walked off, towards the elevators.

"Well Sarah and I have to go and get the tournament details straightened out." Megan says turning around, having to drag Sarah away from the guys.

"Wait!" Ray shouts. Kai gave him a look, but he ignored it. "Are you guys free tonight? Around 6?"

"Ummm.." Megan says looking through her iPhone in her calendar. "Yea. 6 we're free. Why?"

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner with the 6 of us?" Ray asks.

"Of course!" Sarah blurted out. Megan laughs.

"Sure. We can pop over at Daphne's at 6." Megan smiles, putting away her iPhone.

"Sounds good." Ray smiles. "See you then!"

Megan smiles at Kai and drags Sarah away, before she started screaming her head off. As soon as the door closed behind them, and they were out on the streets of London, Sarah screamed.

"AHHHHH! We're going out with them! OMG!" Megan covered her ears, and backed away from her.

"SARAH!" Megan screamed louder then her. Sarah shuts up and turns around.

"Sorry Meg." Sarah says quietly.

"Now lets go. We have to make sure that the other bladers are going to get here ok."

"Why did you do that Ray?" Kai grumbles as they walked in their hotel room.

"Come on Kai, you can't deny that you want to spend more time with her."

"I-" Kai stops. Ray smirks.

"I knew it." Ray says smugly, setting his bag down on a bed.

"Shut it Ray." Kai brushes off, setting his bag on the other bed.

"Come on Kai, you've opened up to her almost right away. It took you almost a year to do that with us, your team." Ray says. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. Something is familiar about her." Kai mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Ray asks, intrigued.

"Its like I'm supposed to know her, but I don't. She only lived in Russia for 10 years, I don't remember anything from before I was 12, neither does she. Could we have possibly known each other then?"

"But we know that you were in the Abbey since you were born, till you were 17, right?" Ray says.

"Yea, Voltaire and Boris are in jail, and I've slowly started to regain all my memories of the horrid place, but along with the other guys, I still can't remember anything from before I was 12." Kai was referring to the Blitzkrieg Boys, his old team.

"She doesn't seem like she had ever been through the Abbey though." Ray observes.

"Yea, the things that they did there, don't leave you, no matter how much you try to forget them." Kai says, shuttering on the inside.

"Lets not think about it for now and enjoy our vacation, until the other teams come." Ray smiles.

"Yea, who's coming again?" Kai asks.

"All our old teams, White Tiger X, Blitzkrieg Boys, and the PBB All Starz, ummm BEGA, and F-Dynasty, oh and the Majestics."

"Ugg great, the Majestics." Kai groans. "That means..."

"Johnny. I know." Ray smirks. Kai, to put it nicely, hated Johnny. He was British born and raised and was always on Kai's nerves, like Tyson, but 100x worse.

"K, lets not talk about him, and just get ready." Kai says. Ray agrees.

"Ready yet Megan?" Sarah asks, pacing outside the bathroom door. Her blond hair was pin straight, she had on light eyeliner and light green eyeshadow, light blue skinny jeans, silver flats, a white baby-doll top and a dark green sweater.

"Calm down Sarah." Megan says patiently. Sarah was ready to go almost immediately as she was so excited. Megan on the other hand took her time. It was only 5:30 and it was a 15 minute walk to Daphne's from her apartment. Megan finished curling her hair and set down the curling iron. Her hair was in loose, soft curls, she had light eyeliner on, dark blue skinny jeans, black flats, a red flowing tube top and a black leather jacket. She looked herself over in the mirror and satisfied, she opened the door. "I'm done. Ready?" Megan smiles.

"Finally!" Sarah and Megan grab their phones, id, keys, and money and head out the door.

They walked down the streets of London, in a comfortable silence. They walked up to Daphne's and entered, seeing the guys waiting for them. They were all in dark jeans and black dress shoes. Kai was wearing a deep red, long sleeved button up dress shirt, Ray a deep green, Tyson a white, Max a deep blue, Kenny a deep brown and Daichi a deep purple. Only Kai, Ray and Tyson were wearing black sports jackets.

"Hey guys!" Megan smiles.

"Hello girls." Max smiles.

"Ready to sit?" Kenny asks.

"Sure!" Sarah smiles.

The group heads towards the back of the restaurant, where they would have more privacy and sat down.

"So are you guys ready for the competition in 2 days?" Megan asks.

"Oh yea!" Tyson shouts. "I'm ready to kick some butt!"

"I second that!" Daichi shouts.

"Well, they're completely mental tonight, now aren't they?" Megan laughs.

"Completely." Sarah laughs. Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai chuckle.

"What about you two?" Megan asks facing Kai and Ray. Ray, Kai, Megan and Sarah were sitting on one side of the table, in that order.

Kai smirks. "Ready to dominate."

"Of course." Megan smirks back. "I mean you guys are the 3 time world champions."

"So what are you two going to be up to during the competition?" Ray asks.

"Ummm, not much." Sarah says. "We just have to make sure that everyone gets here safely and gets home safely. Mr D hired other people to do the competition stuff this time, to give us a little break."

"Thats nice of him." Ray smiles.

"Yea, rather lovely." Megan groans, her head in her hands. "We just get to spend all our time with you guys, just wonderful." She says sarcastically, but amusement was dancing in her eyes.

"Oi!" Kai smirks, nudging her with his shoulder. Due to the nudge, her hands slipped and her head jerked around, glaring at Kai playfully. "Not nice." He says, shaking his finger at her.

Megan grabbed his finger. "Chill Kai. I like you guys." She smiles.

Kai smiles back. "I hope you don't include Tyson in that statement."

Megan drops his finger. "Oh most definitely not." She says, a little loud, to get Tyson's attention.

"Oi! Thats mean Megan!" Tyson huffs. The entire table laughs.

"Sorry Tyson." Megan giggles, trying to keep a straight face.

The rest of the night goes smoothly, Ray noticed that Kai was almost more comfortable with Megan then he was with Ray himself. It was strange to say the least. Obviously Kai was trying to figure out why he thought he knew Megan, but it wasn't going anywhere.

The group left the restaurant and headed towards their hotel, or home. They dropped off Sarah at her apartment, and the guys headed back to the hotel as Kai offered to take Megan home.

"Thanks Kai." Megan says.

"For what?"

"Taking me home. Its nice to have some company." Megan smiles. "I'm always the one dropping off Sarah, so I usually walk alone, its nice to have someone to walk with."

"Then your welcome." Kai smiles.

"So what's your story Kai?" Megan asks. "I mean I know all about the other guys now, but all I know about you is that you were born and raised in Moscow, was the captain of your old team, now the captain of this team, and thats it."

"Well, I usually hate telling my life story, but I trust you to keep a secret." Kai smiles, down at her. Megan smiles back. "So I was born in Moscow as an only child to 2 wonderful parents. I don't remember them, but they loved me very dearly. But my father's, father took me away when I was only days old. In the confrontation, both my parents died. My grandfather, Voltaire, took me to The Abbey, in Siberia. It was a place where the kids that were brought through were taught how to be the best bladers on the planet. We were beaten and tortured severely, both physically and emotionally." Megan hugged Kai's arm as he said this. It was a horrible thing to go through at such a young age. "Boris, was my grandfather's right hand man, and he did terrible things to us. Tala, Brian, Ian, Spencer and I all grew up together in the Abbey. But for some reason, all our memories from before we were 12 are completely gone. We can't remember a thing. We finally escaped when we were 17 and formed the Demolition Boys. We were together for 2 years, then I joined the Bladebreakers and Tala became captain, changing the name to the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"I'm so sorry Kai." Megan says. Kai looks down at her, putting a hand on one of hers that was hugging his arm.

"Its ok Meg. Nothing you could have done." Kai smiles down at her. Megan smiles and places her head on his shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence, up to her door.

"Thanks again Kai." Megan smiles, letting go of Kai's arm.

"No problem Meg. I'll see you tomorrow?" Kai asks.

"Definitely." Megan smiles. She turns and unlocks her door, halfway opening it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kai smiles, leans in and kisses Megan's cheek. She blushes as he walks away smiling. She walks in her apartment, shuts and locks the door behind her, and leans against the door, touching her cheek where Kai kissed her. Her heart flutters and she blushes deeply.

"What's wrong with me?" Megan scolds herself. "I'm acting like a school-girl. Ohh...but he's soooo cute and hot!" Megan buries her face in her hands. "Ahh!" Megan shakes her head and heads upstairs, going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Megan woke up the next morning and got dressed, heading to the office.

"Morning Jenny!" Megan smiles, walking in.

"Morning Ms Masefield." Jenny smiles back. "A Mr Hiwatari is waiting for you in your office." Jenny says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thanks Jenny!" Megan says sarcastically. Megan walks in the elevator and up to the 10th floor. She walks out and into her office to see Kai and Sarah talking.

"Hey Meg." Sarah smiles, seeing her first.

"Hey Sar, Kai." Megan smiles. She walked around to her desk, and shrugged off her coat.

"What are you up to today Meg?" Kai asks, leaning against the side of her desk, as Sarah sat down at her own desk.

"Not much. I'm going to work out in the gym though in a minute. Want to join me?" Megan asks.

"That explains what you're wearing." Kai chuckles. Megan had on athletic shorts and a tank, under her trench coat. "Sure. Luckily, I'm wearing the same thing. I'd love to join you. What about you Sarah?"

"Nah, I'm allergic to exercising." Sarah shakes her head. Megan giggles. "You kids have fun." Sarah says waving them off. Megan and Kai laugh as they head down to the gym, which was a floor below them.

"Tyson?" Megan asks, walking in. Kai looked over her shoulder to indeed see that Tyson was practicing in the bey dish that was set up in the middle of the room.

"Oh hey Meg, Kai." Tyson says, catching Dragoon. Dragoon is Tyson's Air Dragon Bit-Beast that lives in his beyblade.

"Ty, what are you doing up do early?" Kai asks. Tyson never got up earlier then 10, unless he was forced.

"I just thought I'd check out the gym here. Its better then the one in Tokyo!" Tyson smiles.

"Thanks." Megan smiles. "I make sure that it's kept up to date, and clean." Megan walks over to the treadmill and starts it up. The 3 friends then have a race on the treadmill, trying to see who can go the longest.

"Ok, I'm done." Megan huffs, exhausted. She had just ran 10 miles, and she was done. Kai smirked and stopped, he just did 11 and Tyson was currently sleeping on the bench. He lasted about 7 miles, then basically died on the bench. Megan steps off the treadmill and sits on Tyson's back.

"Oi! Meg, get off! Your heavy." Megan looked down, a truly evil look in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Megan says sweetly, but the look in her eyes gave her away.

"I-I m-mean. Nothing! Y-Your n-not heavy!" Tyson stutters, scared out of his mind. Megan smiles for real this time.

"Thats what I thought." She smirks, turning her head away, but Tyson was already ahead of her. In one swift movement, he had somehow pinned her underneath his body, her back against the bench.

"Lets see who's smarter now?" Tyson smiles. Megan wiggled underneath him, but his grip on her wrists was really strong. Then she thought of something.

"I am." She smiles, and she knees him in the groin.

"Uggg." Tyson moans, as he falls to the ground. Kai couldn't help himself and he bursted out laughing. Megan just laid on the bench, laughing so hard, that she couldn't get up.

"Awesome Meg." Kai chuckles, as he helps her up.

"It was bloody brilliant is what it was." Megan giggles. She walks over and kneels down besides Tyson. "Sorry Ty, but it was the only way to get you off of me." Tyson opens his eyes slightly.

"Yea, ok, I guess I deserved it. But you sat on me!" Tyson whines, as Megan helps him up.

"Yea, well you should get in shape mister." Megan scolds, giggling.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Tyson says, waving it off.

"Have you ever bladed before Meg?" Kai asks.

"Ummm, well yes...sort of..." Megan says looking down.

"What does sort of mean?" Tyson asks.

"I kind of almost killed someone the last time I bladed..." Megan says looking away.

"WHAT?" Tyson and Kai shout at the same time. Megan flinches and moves away.

Kai immediately regrets shouting at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She flinches at the touch and buckles underneath his hand.

"Its ok Meg, I won't hurt you." Kai says soothingly.

"S-Sorry. It's just when I almost killed my foster mother in Russia, my foster father beat me severely. Thats why I was sent to Northern Ireland." Kai wraps Megan in his arms and holds her close as Tyson pets her head gently.

"It's ok Meg." Tyson says. "Your safe now." Megan nodded burying her face into Kai's chest, drawing comfort from him.

The next day, Tyson, and Kai were able to convince Megan to bring her blade with her, and practice with the entire team. Megan was unsure, worried that she would hurt someone again, but remembering what happened when these 2 went at it at the last world championship, she agreed. Basically, Tyson and Kai destroyed the entire stadium.

"Ready Meg?" Kai asks, facing her across the dish.

"I think so." Megan nods, getting into position.

"Ready?" Tyson says, acting as ref. "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" Kai and Megan release their blades with amazing power and speed.

"Holy Crap!" Daichi shouts, standing up. "She's good!"

"Guys, she's better then good, she's great!" Kenny says, looking at the stats in his laptop. "She's at the same level as Kai and Tyson!"

"Are you serious Chief?" Ray asks, unable to believe that.

"I'm positive!"

Megan was concentrating on her blade, trying not to get out of control.

"Megan." Kai says. Megan snaps up her head, looking at Kai. "Relax. Your too tense. Let your instincts guide your blade and let your heart control it and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Megan asks.

"Don't worry Meg." Tyson says. "If you get out of control Kai and I will stop you." He reassures. Looking into Tyson's eyes, Megan relaxes, doing what Kai instructed. She lets go and lets her instincts and heart take over.

"Wow." She says opening her eyes. She felt free, she felt good. "This is amazing!" She smiles.

"K, now attack me Meg." Kai says. Megan nods.

"Drakima!" Drakima is Megan's Air Winged Horse Bit-beast. She shouts and her white/gold blade smashes into Kai's blue blade. Kai, not expecting her to be as good as him, almost flew out of the ring, but he held on.

"Holy Crap!" Tyson shouts this time.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouts. Dranzer is Kai's Fire Phoenix Bit-beast.

"Drakima!" The 2 blades meet in the middle and fight for ground, but it was a stalemate.

"Come on Kai! Release your power!" Daichi shouts.

"He is guys!' Kenny shouts. Ray, Max and Daichi look over, Tyson was listening, but watching the battle closely incase he needed to intervene. "Kai is a full power right now, so is Megan. They're dead even!"

"But how is that possible?" Ray asks in wonder.

"She's so good." Max says in awe.

"And she's never competed before?" Daichi asks.

"No, when she was 10, she almost killed her foster mother, and hasn't touched her blade since, until today." Tyson says.

"Thats so sad." Ray says sympathetically. The group continued to watch Megan and Kai battle. Kai helped Megan in a little strategy playing, with Tyson's help.

"Thats enough for today Meg." Kai says, breaking away and catching Dranzer. Megan nods tiredly. As the adrenaline left her body, her eyes rolled back into her head, and her knees gave way underneath her. Tyson caught her before she fell to the ground, holding her to his chest.

"Megan!" Everyone shouted, surrounding Tyson, as he shook Megan back to consciousness.

"Meg?" Tyson asks, as she blinks her eyes open.

"Uhh, Ty?" Megan asks, touching his face. "What...happened?" She looks around at the faces of her friends. Then she hears the sound of her blade still spinning. "Drakima?" The blade spins around in the dish, and flies into her hands, past Kai and Ray's heads. The blade produced a slight breeze as it settled in her hands.

"You feinted Meg." Ray answers. "I think you did too much today, since its been 10 years."

"Really?" Megan groans, putting a hand to her head. She was severely dizzy. She buried her face into Tyson's chest. Megan felt safe in Tyson's hold. He emanated a brotherly presence.

"Lets get you to bed." Kai says. Megan nods, already almost asleep.

As Kai and Tyson took Megan back to her apartment, the others continued to train.

"Key?" Kai asks. Megan rummages in her purse, and hands Kai her key, settling back into Tyson's arms. Kai opens the door to her 2 story apartment and they walk upstairs to her bedroom. Megan dresses in some sweatpants and a t-shirt as the guys look around her room.

Tyson picked up a picture frame. Inside it showed Megan with Sarah and what looked like Sarah's parents and younger sister. They were other pictures on her dresser. Ones of her and Sarah, her and Sarah's little sister, her and Mr D, the secretary Jenny, and what looked like her foster parents and foster brother in Northern Ireland. And for some reason, she also had pictures of her and Johnny, and her and Brooklyn. She looked so happy in the pictures, that Tyson smiled. He had felt such an immediate bond to Megan, he wanted to protect her and make her happy. It was strange.

Kai had picked up Drakima and looked it over. It looked like any other blade. Except he had never seen a golden/white blade before. Drakima, he noticed, was an Air type, like Dragoon. A slight breeze blew over Kai's face and he smiled.

"Kai?" Kai whipped around and saw Megan standing right behind him.

"Oh, hey Meg." Kai smiles. Megan smiles and looks down at his hands, realizing that he was holding Drakima.

"You gonna steal her?" Megan giggles. Kai smirks.

"No. But I was wondering how you hurt your foster mother?" Kai asks, putting Drakima in Megan's hand and closing her fingers around the blade.

"Well, she kind of, well, she sort of attacked me..." Megan says looking down.

"Are you serious?" Tyson asks, overhearing the conversation.

"Yea, it was the day after they found me." Megan says. "I guess I can't really call them my foster parents, I was only with them for 2 days. Anyway my foster mother was bugging me about my blade. Said that I couldn't use it, that it was fake. She kept teasing me about it and all of the sudden she launched a brick straight at my head. And I don't know, I snapped or something and I launched Drakima. All I remember is being so mad at her. I guess Drakima took that anger and attacked her. My foster mother was beaten and bloody on the floor, the next second. My foster father ran in and taking one look at his wife and Drakima spinning protectively in front of me, he snapped. He attacked me, and though Drakima protected me, he still beat me to a pulp. The next thing I remember, I woke up outside the social service building with Drakima tossed next to me. Social Services took me in and sent me to Northern Ireland, where a family was looking for a daughter to look after."

"Wow." Tyson says, sitting on her bed.

"Yea." Megan smiles wryly.

Kai wraps an arm around her shoulders, and pulls her close. "You've been through a lot haven't you?"

"Yea, well so have you." Megan giggles. "Your whole team has, haven't you Tyson?" Megan says turning to Tyson.

"Nah..." Tyson says waving it off. "Mad scientists, cybernetic Bit-beasts, crazy supernatural bladers, taking over the world nut cases, its all...eh." Tyson shrugs. Then all 3 of them burst out laughing.

"Oh, yea, cause thats so normal." Megan rolls her eyes. The boys laugh.

"Our lives just can't be normal, can they?" Kai asks.

"Nope!" Tyson and Megan say together. They look at each other and laugh again.

"Talking about weird." Tyson chuckles.

"Yea, you guys definitely act like twins." Kai says smiling, look between the 2 of them.

"No we don't!" Tyson and Megan shout at the same time. Kai chuckles and slowly Tyson and Megan laugh along.

Megan became feint and had to grab Kai's shirt, in order not to fall on the ground. Kai took Megan in his arms, bridle style.

"Meg? Are you ok?" Kai asks worried as Tyson hovers near her head.

"Mhmm, I'm just really dizzy. That battle must have taken more out of me then I thought." Megan mumbles, curling up in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Being in Kai's arms was different then being in Tyson's. While she felt safe, comfortable and loved in both, Tyson was more of a brother figure, while Kai was something more.

"Ok, lets get you to bed then." Kai says. He walks around the bed as Tyson pulls down the covers. They tuck her in and she immediately falls asleep.

Kai and Tyson leave Megan to take a nap to regain her energy, and decide to head back to the BBA to train.

"Hows Meg?" Max asks, as Tyson and Kai walk back in.

"Tired, but ok." Tyson answers.

"I still can't believe her power." Kenny says, going over the data he collected.

"Yea, and its totally all natural power." Daichi says.

"Like Brooklyn." Ray says as if realizing something. Aka, 'crazy supernatural blader'.

"Its not totally natural power." Kai says. "There seemed to be something familiar about her style, the way she bladed."

"And I know what it is." Kenny says.

"What?" Max asks.

"Her style resembles the Blitzkrieg Boys' style. Power, speed, grace, fluency, everything."

"But thats not possible." Kai says. "We have our own unique style. No one else in the world blades like us."

"Unless they went to the Abbey." Tyson says.

"Yea, but she doesn't have any of the signs of ever being at the Abbey." Ray says.

"Like what?" Daichi ask.

"Introvert, angry, cold, distant, emotionless, me." Kai says.

"But you got a lot better over time." Max says.

"I did, but not at first." Kai says.

"I talked to Sarah and she said that she had talked to her Irish foster parents and they said that she was always a happy kid." Ray says, thinking. "I just don't think she ever went to the Abbey."

"I don't think so either, but there is something familiar about her." Kai states.

"Other then, her looking like my twin?" Tyson smiles.

Kai chuckles. "Yea, though that still creeps me out."

"You and me both." Tyson chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Megan escorts Mr D to the airport to welcome the bladers arriving as Sarah was getting the hotel ready.

"They will be here starting in 2 minutes." Megan says looking in her iPhone on her calendar. "F-Dynasty in 2, PBB All Starz in 5, White Tiger X in 7, Blitzkrieg Boys in 10 and BEGA in 12. For the Majestics, Johnny's already here obviously, Oliver will land in 2, Enrique in 5 and Robert in 7."

"Good." Mr D nods. "Where is Johnny? Isn't he going to greet his team?"

"Yea, I got a text saying that he is walking in the airport now." Megan says. Since Megan was involved heavily in blading and Johnny McGregor lived in London, it was natural that they would have met sooner or later. Johnny and Megan had met 2 years ago and have been close friends ever since.

"And the boys?" Mr D says referring to the Bladebreakers.

"Right here Mr D!" The 2 turn around to find the 6 men right behind them.

"Bloody hell!' Megan shouts. When she had turned around, Kai was directly behind her. So close, that when she spun around, she collided with his chest. "How the bloody hell, do you do that?" Megan asks, catching her breath.

"Skill." Kai smirks, smugly. She hits his chest playfully, smiling.

"Julia and Raul are here." Max smiles. The group turns around to see Raul and Julia, the Fernandez twins from Spain, walking through the gate with their coach Romero.

"Hey boys." Julia smiles, hands on her hips.

"Julia." Ray smiles. "Raul." He nods to the younger twin.

"Hey guys." Raul smiles.

"Hey Raul, Julia." Megan smiles.

"Hey Meg." Julia smiles. Since Julia only lived in Spain, and was not that far away, she had visited London lots of times. Sarah, Megan and Julia were great friends and did girl stuff together.

"Are we the first to arrive?" Romero asks.

"Indeed you are." Mr D smiles. "Would you like to follow me? We can get a cup of tea."

"Oh wonderful! I'd love to." Romero smiles, and the 2 leave the bladers alone.

"Its only been 4 months since the BEGA incident." Julia says.

"Only 4 months since Boris has been in jail." Tyson smirks.

"Seems like it only happened a couple days ago." Raul smiles.

"I wonder how Brooklyn's been." Ray asks.

"I talked to Ming-Ming." Julia says. "She said that he has completely turned around, but he's still getting heat from people."

"Poor Brooklyn." Max says. "It was all Boris's fault that everything happened, and now he's taking the blame."

"Yea, we'll have to be sensitive around him with what we say." Megan says. She had of course knew everything that happened. Brooklyn is a natural blader, never had to practice one day in his life. He was an unknown, until Boris found him and manipulated him. After Kai beat him in battle, he went insane and almost destroyed the planet. It wasn't until Tyson faced him and made him realize that losing is a part of life, that he calmed down.

"Hello everyone." The group turns to find Oliver Bollinger standing there, bag in hand, smiling.

"Hey Oliver." Tyson smiles. "Long time no see."

"It has been a while hasn't it?" The Frenchman chuckles. "Where's Johnny? Said he'd meet us here."

"He texted me saying that he was on his way through the airport." Megan says.

"Then you must be Megan Masefield. You do look a lot like Tyson, as Johnny said." Oliver smiles. "Enchante Mademoiselle." Oliver says, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Megan blushes, but Kai frowned.

"I'm here mates!" Oliver drops Megan's hand as they turn to see Johnny running down the hallway, waving his hands.

"Finally Johnny!" Oliver says. Johnny smiles guiltily and shakes hands with his teammate.

"Sorry mate, but the fans were crazy!"

"Yea, ok." Oliver says waving it off.

Johnny turns to Megan and beams. "Lass! Its been a while!" He hugs her tightly.

"Hey Johnny." Megan smiles hugging him back. Only Ray noticed Kai's jaw clench in anger. Johnny stepped back, and looked at Kai critically.

"Kai." He nods.

"Johnny." Kai nods back. You could feel the tension in the air, and for Megan, who was right in between them, it was like suffocating. Thankfully...

"Maxie!" Max smiles as the sound of his partner's voice.

"Rick!" Max 'man-hugs' Rick Anderson, Max's old blading partner. Emily York, Michael Parker, and Eddy Wheeler walk over as well, completing the PBB All Starz, from America.

"Oliver! Johnny!" Enrique Giancario smiles, waving his hands. The Italian blader smiled, shaking hands with his 2 teammates. "Its been forever Tyson." Enrique says, turning to Tyson first. They shake hands.

"It has Enrique." Tyson smiles. Enrique turns to the petite girl in front of Kai, looking at her curiously.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't think I've met you before." Enrique says.

"This is Megan Masefield Enrique." Johnny says.

"Ah Miss Masefield." Enrique smiles. "Johnny has told me all about you."

"Well hopefully thats a good thing." Megan giggles.

"Tis." Enrique nods. "Though you do look a lot like Tyson, that tis scary."

"Megan." Max says, taking her hand, pulling her away from Kai and Johnny, who were still staring at each other intensely. "This is Rick, my old partner. Emily, Eddy and Michael. Guys, this is Megan Masefield. She's Mr D's assistant, and runs the London branch of the BBA. And she probably knows all about you guys." Max chuckles. Megan hits Max's shoulder playfully.

"Not that I'm stalking you guys, but I plan every competition and have all the blader's profiles on file." Megan explains.

"Way to freak us out Max. But you look like you could be Tyson's twin..." Rick chuckles. Max smiles cheekily.

"Ray!" A girl screams. And the next thing Ray knows, a girl launches herself into Ray's arms.

"Mariah?" Ray asks, looking down. "Hey!" He smiles, as she backs away. Lee Wong, Mariah's older brother comes over with Gary Li and Kevin Cheng, the rest of the White Tiger X team from China.

"Hey man, how has it been?" Lee asks, giving Ray a 'man-hug'.

"Good, good, you guys?" Ray smiles.

"Great!" Mariah laughs. "Who's this?" Mariah says pointing over to Megan, who was laughing with Rick.

"Megan!" Ray calls. Megan walks over with a smile. "This is my old team, Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin. Guys, this is Megan Masefield. She's Mr D's assistant, and runs the London branch of the BBA."

"Nice to met you." Megan smiles.

"You look like Tyson's twin!" Mariah says, looking over her.

"Ummm thanks?" Megan giggles. "And no, I'm not related to him."

"Finally the captain decides to pop over." Johnny smiles, as Robert Jurgen, the captain of the Majestics walks over to the growing group.

"Nice to see you too Johnny." The German smirks. "Oh and where's this Megan women you were talking about Johnny?"

"Over there with the Tigers." Johnny says, pointing over to where Megan and Mariah were laughing.

"Wow, she does look exactly like Tyson, but they're not related you said?" Robert asks, intrigued.

"Not at all, creepy ya?" Johnny says.

"Very." Robert agrees.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kai." Kai turns around to find his team, Tala Valkov, Spencer Petrov, Bryan Kuznetsov, and Ian Papov walking over, Tala speaking.

"Hey Tala." Kai smirks.

"I didn't know Tyson had a twin." Spencer says, looking over at Megan, who was laughing with Mariah.

"He doesn't. Thats Megan Masefield. She's Mr D's assistant, and runs the London branch of the BBA." Kai says.

"Are you sure?" Ian asks. "I mean, they definitely look related."

"And they act it, but they aren't." Kai says.

Tala chuckles. "Really?"

Kai smiles. "Yea, just watch."

"So Lee, how..." Megan starts to say.

"Lee! My man! How have you been!" Tyson interrupts.

"Bloody hell Tyson!" Megan yells. "I was talking to Lee first."

"I was talking to Lee first...neh neh neh neh..." Tyson mimics. "I can talk to him too!"

"Yea, but don't go interrupting me!" Megan says, hands on her hips.

"I'll interrupt you if I want to!" Tyson says, towering over her. Megan's eyes flare, but then she smirks.

"Fine, then here!" And she knees him when the sun don't shine.

"Ugggg..." Tyson groans in pain, and he drops to the floor. The entire group laughs, as Tyson, the World Champ was taken down by a much smaller version of himself.

"That was awesome Meg." Mariah giggles. Megan smirks and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I know."

"Wow, they do." Tala says in awe. "Thats very weird."

"Mhmm." Kai nods, not being able to not laugh.

"Wow, what did we miss?" Megan spins around to see Brooklyn Masefield smiling, with Garland Siebald, Crusher Mason, Mystel Clearwater, and Ming-Ming Kingston behind him.

"Brooklyn!" Megan smiles, launching herself in his arms. Everyone was shocked, including the BEGA team. Then it clicked, their last names were the same! Masefield!

"Uhhh Meg?" Ray asks. "Are you two related?" Megan broke away from Brooklyn, confusion written all over her face. Then realization clicked, and she laughed.

"Oh no. We have the same last name, but no, we aren't related." Megan smiles.

"Then how?..." Max asks.

"Didn't you guys know?" Brooklyn asks, an arm around Megan's shoulders. "I'm originally from Northern Ireland. Megan and I have known each other for 10 years now." He smiles. "I was best friends with her foster brother. When they first brought Megan over, she didn't have a last name. Soon we became best friends and we decided to share my last name."

"Small world then." Ming-Ming smiled. "Wait a minute..." Ming-Ming says, standing in front of Megan. She leaned in, getting a closer look at Megan's face, but Megan leaned back, as Ming-Ming's face was getting too close. Soon Megan was right up against Brooklyn, trying to get her face as far away from Ming-Ming's as possible.

"Personal space Ming." Mystel says, reminding her.

"Oh, right sorry, but you look like Tyson's twin. Its scary..." Ming-Ming says in wonder.

"Thats what I thought, when I first saw Tyson." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Yea, I got tons of press for it." Megan giggles.

"Oh I feel sorry for you." Tyson mocks. Megan glares at him.

"What was that?" She threatens.

"Nothing!" Tyson squeals, hiding behind Gary, as he was the biggest. The entire group laughs at Tyson's misfortunes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The entire group soon left the airport, and headed to the hotel that they would be staying at, and it just so happened to be across the street from Megan's apartment.

"And these are your key cards." Megan says, handing the cards to the captains. "I wonder were Sarah went..."

"Here!" Sarah says coming from the elevators. "Sorry I had to make sure everything was perfect. Hey Julia!" Sarah smiles.

"Hey Sar." Julia smiles.

"Brooklyn! Good to see you after so long." Sarah says.

"It has been awhile since I visited Meg, hasn't it?" Brooklyn smiles uneasily. People were giving him looks again, as the group stood in the lobby. Megan moved to his side reassuringly as she gave people nasty looks in return.

"Lets go and have you guys put your stuff away and then we can head over to the BBA building." Megan offered. Everyone agreed.

"Awesome gym." Lee comments as the group walks in.

"I said the same thing!" Tyson chuckles.

"Thanks guys, your compliments mean a lot." Megan smiles.

"You set this up?" Rick asks.

"Mhmm."

"Amazing..." Spencer says in awe.

"Not too bad." Tala compliments.

"So, who wants a piece of the champ?" Tyson boosts.

"Oh hell yes." Michael says.

"No me!" Lee says.

"If anyone, its going to be be me!" Bryan says.

"Idiots." Tala says.

"Yea, its me!" Crusher says.

"How about the 5 of you against the 4 original Bladebreakers?" Megan says.

"5 against 4?" Ray says unbelievingly.

"What?" Megan smiles. "Scared?"

"Hell no!" Tyson says. Kai, Ray and Max glare at Megan, knowing now, that they couldn't get out of it. Megan smiled happily.

"3-2-1 Let it Rip!" 9 blades fly into the dish. Max's green blade, Kai's blue blade, Ray's grey blade, and Tyson's white blade sit comfortably in the middle as Michael, Lee, Bryan, Tala and Crusher's blades circle them.

"Lets go Trygle!" Michael shouts. Max takes his old teammate head on.

"Go Draciel!" Max's Turtle of Water attacks.

"Come on Galeon!" Lee shouts.

"Driger!" Ray shouts and his Tiger of Thunder attacks his old teammate.

"Lets go Gigars!" Crusher shouts, and Tyson takes on the BEGA blader.

"Ready Bryan?" Tala asks with a smile.

"Haha of course!" And Bryan and Tala double team Kai.

All the mini-battles end in a tie as Kai was still fighting to hold on.

"Meg!" Kai shouts. "You better, ah, fix your mess!" He shouts as Tala attacks him again.

"What's she going to do?" Lee chuckles.

"I wouldn't cross her Lee." Ray warns.

Megan smirks and stands next to Kai. "Are you sure Kai?" She asks.

"Don't worry Meg, these guys can handle it." Kai smirks. "Go for it."

"Alright." Megan smiles, and she pulls out her blade and launcher.

"Megan blades?" Eddy says in wonder.

"I thought she was an assistant!" Kevin says as Megan gets into her stance. Megan launches Drakima into the dish and rams into Wolborg, Tala's Wolf of Ice. Tala, not expecting her to be so strong, almost flew out of the dish, but hung on.

"Holy Sh-!" Tala exclaims.

"Oh my gosh." Mariah says, totally blown away.

"What?" Crusher says.

"That's..." Julia whispers.

"She's amazing!" Emily says.

Megan smiles, enjoying herself. "Lets go Drakima!" She shouts.

"She..."

"has..."

"a..."

"Bit-beast..." The Majestics say in turn, ending with Johnny.

"Unbelievable." Johnny says, shaking his head. "She never told me."

"There was a reason she didn't say anything." Brooklyn says.

That got everyone's attention, including those that were blading. Megan looked down, Drakima spinning contently in the middle of the dish. Kai wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Megan looked up, her eyes locking with Brooklyn's and she nodded, silently telling him that she would tell everyone.

"I guess I should start by telling you guys that I never knew my true family. I was born in Russia, as far as I can tell. I also don't remember anything from before I was 10. When I was 10, my first foster parents, they found me running away from something, but I couldn't tell them what as I didn't remember. It was the day after they found me." Megan says. "I guess I can't really call them my foster parents, I was only with them for 2 days. Anyway my foster mother was bugging me about my blade. Said that I couldn't use it, that it was fake. She kept teasing me about it and all of the sudden she launched a brick straight at my head. And I don't know, I snapped or something and I launched Drakima. All I remember is being so mad at her. I guess Drakima took that anger and attacked her. My foster mother was beaten and bloody on the floor, the next second. My foster father ran in and taking one look at his wife and Drakima spinning protectively in front of me, he snapped. He attacked me, and though Drakima protected me, he still beat me to a pulp. The next thing I remember, I woke up outside the social service building with Drakima tossed next to me. Social Services took me in and sent me to Northern Ireland, where a family was looking for a daughter to look after. Then I met my foster parents, my brother and Brooklyn." Megan smiled, looking at Brooklyn. "It was tough the first couple of weeks. I kept Drakima hidden, but of course my brother and Brooklyn were into blading, so I watched them all the time. Eventually everyone accepted that I would never pick up a blade again, but I always watched, learning. Then after 5 years, I was old enough to live on my own, so I moved here, where I always wanted to live. And Sarah's family took me in." Sarah smiled at Megan, at the mention of her name. "I lived with them for 4 years and since Sarah's mom had worked for Mr D before, I was able to get a job here, and quickly rose through the ranks. I finally got my own place last year. And when the Bladebreakers came, Tyson and Kai were able to help me start blading again." Megan smiles, hugging Kai back.

"Wow Megan." Mariah says, tears streaming down her face. "I'm gonna cry!"

"You're already crying Mar." Emily smiles, tears starting to form, as she wrapped an arm around Mariah's shoulders.

"But that doesn't explain how your such an amazing blader." Rick says in awe. Megan smiled, pulling away from Kai. She gave Kai a look and he nodded.

"Drakima!"

"Dranzer!" Wind and Fire combined and smashed Bryan and Tala's blades.

Acting quickly, Tala defended Bryan by releasing his Ice. Tala and Bryan barely managed to stay in the dish, but did so. The battle continued and soon the group began making observations.

"They all play with the same style." Garland comments.

"Her style resembles the Blitzkrieg Boys' style. Power, speed, grace, fluency, everything." Kenny says.

"But thats not possible." Ian says. Although he couldn't deny what he was seeing.

"Yea, The Blitzkrieg boys have their own style, sense they were raised in the Abbey." Michael says.

"But look at her!" Raul says. "She's blading like them."

"How is this possible?" Mystel says.

"Drakima!"

"Dranzer!" Finally Tala and Bryan were overwhelmed and Kai and Megan knocked them out of the dish.

"Ok, I'm done." Tala huffed, hands supporting him from behind. "Meg's a beast."

Megan laughed, catching Drakima as she flew into her hand.

"I second that." Bryan says falling to his knees. "Those two together are hell."

Kai smirked as he caught Dranzer. Kai and Megan turned to each other, giving each other a high five.

"Megan's just like Tyson." Ray says to Kenny, Daichi and Max, who were standing next to him.

"What do you mean?" Max asks.

"I mean her personality, to some extend anyway. And her Bit-beast. Drakima of Air. She uses the wind like Tyson does." Ray explains.

"It is true." Kenny says. "Though her style resembles the Blitzkrieg Boys, the way she uses her blade and her element is identical to Tyson. And she has a bond with Drakima as strong, if not stronger then Tyson and Dragoon."

"This is crazy." Daichi says. "Are you saying that she's like a mix of both Tyson and Kai?"

"Yea, but I can't explain why." Ray says looking at Kai and Megan as they smile at each other.

"Yes, I want the press to keep their questions relevant and not get to personal." Megan says into the phone. "No, thats not relevant! Blading questions only! Yes! Just tell them! Fine...yea, bye." Megan slams the phone down, and groans, running her hand through her hair.

"Having fun?" Brooklyn smiles, walking in, Johnny and the Bladebreakers behind him.

"Put a sock in it Brooks." Megan groans, leaning back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"The press is always fun to handle." Kenny chuckled.

"Chief..." Megan warns.

"Sorry Meg." Kenny says, trying not to laugh.

"Here Meg. You need this." Johnny says handing her a cup of tea.

"Ahhh thank you Johnny!" Megan smiles taking a sip of the good English tea. "Ah, perfect."

"Your welcome Meg." Johnny smiled. Kai frowned from his position, leaning up against the wall.

"So what was the question they asked you about?" Max says.

"If Ty and I are related." Megan smiles, at Tyson.

"Of course!" Tyson smiles. "They want to know if Megan has the privilege of being related to me or not!"

"Oi!" Megan shouts and the group laughs.

"Alright guys." Ray says. "Calm down. When's the opening ceremony Meg?"

"In 2 hours." Megan groans. "Press conference is in one. I-" The phone ringing interrupts her. "Sorry guys, excuse me."

Megan picks up the phone, sitting up in her chair. "Megan Masefield, head of London BBA, how my I-" Megan's face drained of all color. "W-What?" She stutters. The guys were shocked. Why was she so scared? "When?...Ok, yes, they're right in front of me...yea, I-I'll tell them. Thanks." Megan sets down the phone shakily. Elbows on her desk, Megan had her hands in her hair, face looking down at the desk. Reacting quickly, Tyson knelt down besides Megan's chair, spinning it around.

"Meg, what is it? You look like you saw a ghost." Tyson asks, seriously worried for her.

"T-Ty, they got out of j-jail." Megan says, looking at Tyson.

"Who Meg?" Tyson asks, taking her face in his hands.

"V-Voltaire a-and B-B-Boris." Megan says.

The entire room seemed to freeze in time.

"N-No way." Brooklyn says.

Kai frowned. He didn't like the sound of this.

"I'm so sorry Brooklyn, Kai. But its legit." Megan says, looking at the both of them in turn. "Apparently they had connections outside and those connections broke them out. Just hours ago, they found them gone."

"After all they've done." Tyson growls. He took Megan's hands in his and stood up, bringing Megan up with him.

"We have to be careful guys." Max says.

"Max is right." Kai says. "Voltaire and Boris will come after us sooner or later. We know too much about them."

"Then I'll need to tighten security." Megan says. "I know it'll probably not do much good, considering who we are dealing with, but it's better then nothing." Tyson lets her go as she makes her call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I don't want anyone coming anywhere near these bladers unless Mr Dickinson, myself, Sarah, or the bladers themselves say so. Got it?" Megan says to the head security guard.

"Yes ma'am." The guard nods, and he heads off to tell the rest of the detail.

Megan sighs, looking around. The press was filing into the room, while the bladers were in a back room, waiting for the conference to start.

Megan walked inside and up next to Mr D, as the bladers filed in.

"I would like to start this press conference." Mr D states. "Please keep your questions relevant to the competition, and nothing personal."

"Fiona Hathaway." Megan says, pointing to the reporter. She stood and faced the Bladebreakers first.

"Bladebreakers, is it official that you will be competing together as a team this competition? Or are you splitting up into your old teams?"

"We will be sticking together for this competition." Max states.

"Yuna Riders." Megan says.

"Brooklyn, are you in a stable state of mind to compete?" The bladers all looked like they were about to attack her at that question.

"Excuse me." Megan says with an undertone of danger. "I thought we had an understanding."

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to know if my life is in danger." The women says, being snobby.

"Well, I'd have to ask you to leave then. Now." Megan orders, giving the women a nasty glare.

"You can't tell me what to do. I have right to free press!" The women shouts.

"Well, do you realize that I could kill you in a second." Megan says, raising her eyebrows. The women looked shocked at the threat and stomped out, huffing.

"Excuse me Miss Masefield?" A reporter asks.

"Yes?" Megan addresses him, with a slight edge in her voice.

"What did you mean by that comment?"

"I meant that I could kill her. She crossed a line that she shouldn't have. She didn't back off, so I threatened her. Its that simple." Megan shrugs, sending Brooklyn a smile. He smiled gratefully back.

"Anymore relevant questions?" Mr D asks, pleased that Megan stood up for Brooklyn.

"Are Miss Masefield and Tyson Granger twins?" A reporter asks. Megan groans, head in her hands, as the bladers laugh.

The rest of the press conference and opening ceremony went smoothly, no signs of Voltaire or Boris. But the bladers were still on the look out.

"Thanks Captain." Megan thanked the head of security. She walks down the hall, towards her office.

"Hey Meg."

Megan spins around, in launching position, blade and launcher in hand, only to find Kai standing there, a smirk on his face.

"Bloody hell Kai!" Megan says, putting away her blade. "You nearly scared the wits outa me!" Her accent flowing heavily as her heart started to calm down.

"Sorry Meg." Kai smiles. Megan shakes her head and spins around, continuing down the hall.

"It's not your fault Kai. I've just been on edge ever since I heard Voltaire and Boris are loose." Megan says hugging herself. "I've never met them before, but I fear them greatly."

"Its only natural, after you heard what they have done to my team and I and Brooklyn and his team. They manipulated all of us." Kai says, his fist clenching, knuckles turning white. Megan looked up at Kai and took one of his hands in hers, unclenching his fist. She hugged his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kai looked down at the girl he had come to love in the past couple days and his eyes softened.

Megan leaned up against the man she had come to love, and smiled. There was something so familiar and comforting about Kai. He made her feel safe, secure and loved. When she bladed with him, it was like they had become one, it wasn't something that she could easily explain.

They walked into her office, seeing Mr D waiting for Megan. Megan pulled away from Kai and went to stand by Mr D.

"Mr D what's up?" Megan asks.

"Ah Megan, Kai. Good, good, just the 2 people that I wanted to see. Please sit down." The 3 sat down in the couches that where in front of Megan's desk, Kai and Megan in one and Mr D in the other.

"What is it sir?" Kai asks.

"It seems that someone saw Megan blading with the you Kai, against Tala and Bryan and leaked it to the press. I just heard about it 5 minutes ago."

"Ahhhh hell..." Megan groans, leaning back into the couch. "As if the press didn't want to dig into my past enough before..."

"Sorry Meg, but the public is now demanding to see you blade." Mr D says. "They aren't going to let it go either, I'm afraid."

"Alright, I guess I have to blade then, get them off my backs for a little while at least." Megan groans.

"I'll blade against you." Kai offers.

"Really?" Megan says sitting upright.

"Sure." Kai shrugs. "Why not?"

"And now, we have a special battle up next." DJ Jazzmen, the official ref for the BBA says the next day. "Now, you all know Kai Hiwatari, former Blitzkrieg Boy captain and world champ, now the captain of the world championship team the Bladebreakers! But you may not know Megan Masefield, not related to Brooklyn Masefield, but just as powerful in the dish! She's Mr Dickinson's assistant and runs the London branch of the BBA. Without her, none of these tournaments would be possible. Now welcome Megan!"

Megan smiled, as she walked out onto the floor of the stadium, to met Kai at the dish. She stood next to Kai and waved at the crowd.

"Ready Meg?" Kai asks.

"Ready." Megan smirks.

The stood across the dish from each other, in position.

"3-2-1 Let it Rip!" Dranzer and Drakima fly into the ring, landing at the exact same time and at the same power level.

"Wow!" DJ shouts. "Look at Megan go!"

"Lets go Drakima. Lets show everyone what we're made of!" Drakima soars forward, using the wind to propel her forward, and she smashes into Dranzer, who in turn used the fire to push Drakima back.

"Nice try Meg." Kai smirks. "Lets go Dranzer!" Dranzer rammed into Drakima. Megan grunted, thrown for a moment, then Drakima surged forward, pushing Dranzer back, until they ended up in the middle of the dish. Megan and Kai were fighting for ground, wind and fire spewing from the dish.

"Woah!" DJ shouts, backing up. "Hold on to something folks! This battle is about to get crazy!"

The battle was almost as intense as Tyson and Kai's championship match 7 months ago, but the 2 bladers were holding back just a little.

"Drakima!"

"Dranzer!" The blades clashed one last time in the middle, a blast of air, exploding through the stadium. Everyone covered their faces, and kneeled down, as the shock wave ran its course.

The dust settled and both blades had stopped spinning in the middle of the dish.

"And its a tie!" DJ shouts. The crowds cheers as Megan dropped to her knees.

"Meg!" Kai shouts, sprinting around the dish and kneeling by her, a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Oh yea, Kai, I'm alright, just bloody tired. I mean, I haven't bladed in 10 years, then all of the sudden I have an intense battle with you. I'm just not used to the strain of the battles, even though I'm in shape." Megan huffs, trying to catch her breath.

"Well that was one ridiculous battle guys." Ray chuckles, as he and Tyson walked over to Kai and Megan, with their blades in hand.

"Ugg, tell my about it." Megan says, standing up. Kai took her elbow to help her stand as her knees were wobbling. "Thanks Kai. I think I'm ok." Kai nods and lets her go, but standing at her side, just incase.

"Here Meg." Tyson says, handing her Drakima.

"Thanks Ty. So was that as awesome to watch as it was to blade?" She asks with a smile.

"More." Tyson smiles, laughing.

"Where are they now?" Megan asks into the phone. "Really?...Yea, I know. Sorry Alex...Ok, thanks...yea, let me know. Be safe Alex." Megan hangs up the phone.

"Hey Meg." Sarah says walking in.

"Hey Sar. I just got off the phone with Alex. He says that they know he's not in the UK right now, but that he could be anywhere else in the world."

"Who's Alex?" Tyson asks walking in with Kai, Johnny, Brooklyn, Garland, Tala and Ray.

"Alex Pettyfer, is M16 and a good friend of mine." Megan explains.

"Ah, I remember Alex." Brooklyn smiles. "I didn't know that he was M16."

"Uh, yea, I'm not really supposed to tell people, but you guys are trustable." Megan shrugs. "Anyway, he's coming over to help out with security. He'll be here in 15 minutes or so. But he'll be bringing M16 agents with him."

"Well, more the merrier." Tyson smiles, lounging on the couch.

"I just want the bastards dead already." Tala snarls.

"Easy Tala. We have to be careful with this." Kai says.

"Kai's right mates." Johnny says. "Boris and Voltaire have gotten away with so much, we need to make sure they are put away for good this time and have no way of getting out."

"Fat chance." Garland scoffs.

"We'll have to kill them first." Tala growls.

"Sadly I think Tala's right." Brooklyn sighs.

"Lets not talk about this now." Megan groans. "I just want to know where the hell they are."

"And thats why I'm here." Megan stands up as the guys turn around, to see Alex standing in the doorway, a smile gracing his lips.

"Alex!" Megan smiles. She stands up an walks around the desk, through the guys and hugs Alex around the waist.

"Hey Meg." Alex smiles wrapping his arms around his old friend. Kai frowns and growls on the inside. He couldn't believe how many good-looking male friends Megan had, who she was so close to.

"Alex." Brooklyn smiles. Alex pulls away from Megan, and smiles at his other old friend.

"Brooklyn. Looking good." They gave each other a 'man-hug'. "Its been awhile since our days in Northern Ireland." Alex says pulling away.

"It has. I can't believe your M16 now." Brooklyn chuckles.

"Well, I found out after Meg left for London, that my father and uncle were M16. Since we all lived in Northern Ireland, we were also British nationals, so my family could live in Northern Ireland and be M16." Alex explains. "It was only after my parents and uncle died that I found out though."

"Ouch, sorry mate." Brooklyn says.

"Its alright. It actually happened 5 years ago." Alex shrugs.

"Wow, does anyone have a normal life?" Sarah ask.

"Ummmm no?" Megan smiles. Everyone laughs. "So Alex, are you assigned here for long?"

"Yes and no. I'm assigned here until Voltaire and Boris are either captured or dead."

"Dead?" Ray asks.

"Yea, M16 doesn't care if they die or not. Secretly they rather them dead." Alex smiles.

"I knew that I loved M16 for some reason." Tala smiles sadistically.

Alex chuckled as Kai smirked at his teammate and childhood friend.

"Anyway Tala," Megan giggles. "Just so you guys know M16 agents will be following you."

"Each of the bladers, as well as Mr Dickinson, Sarah and Meg will be assigned two agents. They will be meeting you shortly, so that you know who they are, and so that you can tell them your schedule's." Alex explains. As if on cue agents start walking in. "And there they are." Alex smiles. "Meg, you should probably call the other bladers and let them know that they're going to be getting some company soon."

"Sure." Megan smiles and she sits at her desk. "Oh, and you guys can use the conference room across the hall to talk."

Everyone nods and files out, leaving Meg, Alex and a female agent in the room.

"Hey Maxie." Megan says into her cell. "Yea, M16 agents are going to be visiting you...yea, I have a friend in M16 who is helping us out with security...mhmm 2 agents per blader...who are you with?...everyone?...sweet, just let everyone know...yea, thanks Maxie!...ok, see you later!" And she hung up, looking up and smiling at the female agent. "Hi, and you are?"

"Emma Thompson, ma'am." The women says.

"Eh. No ma'am, it makes me feel old. Just call me Megan, or Meg." Megan smiles.

Emma smiles. "Sure Meg. Alex and I'll will be your agents."

"Really Alex?" Megan smirks, facing Alex. "Making up for lost time?"

Alex chuckles. "Yes, sadly."

"Thats fine." Megan says, holding her hands up in front her, playfully.

"So Meg." Emma says, sitting down on the couch, as Alex and Megan sit across from her. "What's your day to day life like?"

"Crazy." Megan giggles. Alex chuckles. "No, its mostly meetings in this building, but since the tournament is starting up tomorrow, I'll mostly be at the stadium."

"Alright. Hanging out with the bladers, press, Mr Dickinson, Sarah, basically?" Alex asks.

"Yup, oh and I moved from Sarah's house. I live here now." Megan says writing her new address down, on a sheet of paper.

"Brilliant." Alex smiles. "Finally got your own place?"

"Oh yes." Megan smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Megan walked down the hallway, not feeling Emma presence behind her, but knowing that she was there. Megan had made it clear to the agents that they were not to be seen following the bladers. If Boris and Voltaire were watching them, Megan didn't want them knowing that M16 was helping with security. Alex on the other hand was able to go public, and act as a friend towards the bladers.

Megan walked underneath the entry way and onto the stadium floor. The stadium was empty now, only the maintenance crew was around, getting the place ready for later tonight. Megan walked up the steps and stood next to the dish, looking around at the empty stadium. She felt an ache in her heart as she looked around. She had felt so good blading in front of those people, with Kai. She felt alive, like she never had before.

"Hey Meg." Megan whips around to find Julia and Raul standing on the stadium floor, smiles on their faces.

"Oh hey Julia, Raul." Megan smiles. She sat down, next to the dish, letting her legs hang over the edge. "What's up?"

"You want to blade." Julia says smiling, arms crossed.

"Wh-? I- umm..." Megan fumbles.

"It wasn't a question Meg." Raul smirks.

"It was a statement." Julia finishes.

"First that was creepy." Megan says referring to how the twins finished each others sentences. "And second, how did you know..." Megan whines, laying her upper body on the floor behind her.

"It was how you looked around the stadium." Julia smiles. "The look in your eyes. You want to compete don't you?"

Megan sits up. "Yes. Ok? I want to compete." Megan groans. "But what am I going to do? I mean I can't just join a team can I?"

"Yea, you can." Raul smiles.

"Your already on ours." Julia elaborates.

"Uh?" Megan says.

"We saw you blading against Kai, and saw how much you loved it." Raul says.

"And we kind of need another blader, so we signed you up." Julia smiles.

Megan smiles, and jumps off, running to hug the twins. "You guys are the best."

"We know!" Julia and Raul smile, hugging Megan back.

For the rest of the day, Megan practiced with F-Dynasty. They were saving the surprise for when they later went up against the Bladebreakers.

"The guys are going to go completely mental, you do realize this." Alex says as he walks with F-Dynasty. Megan had to let M16 know that she was going to be on F-Dynasty and that she was going to be wearing a black hooded jacket, to mask her identity until she bladed.

"Thats the point Alex." Megan smilies, pulling up the hood, completely hiding her face in shadows.

"What ever Meg." Alex chuckles.

"And now folks!" DJ announces. "The first match between the Bladebreakers and F-Dynasty! Julia vs Max!"

Julia beat Max, but Raul lost against Ray. Now it was Megan and Tyson. But Tyson just thought it was some weird hooded person.

"And now, the last and deciding battle! Tyson vs, um our mysterious guest?"

"Michele, DJ." Megan says in a deeper voice.

"Michele it is!" DJ says. "Ready bladers? 3-2-1 Let it Rip!" Tyson and Megan launch their blades into the dish and immediately Kenny starts typing like a mad man.

"Ummm guys?" Kenny says tentatively.

"Yea Chief?" Daichi asks.

"Who ever Julia and Raul got to blade with them is powerful."

"How powerful?" Kai asks.

"Like Tyson strong." Kenny says.

"Well poop." Daichi pouts.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouts. Dragoon slams into Drakima, but Drakima stands her ground. "W-What?" Tyson asks flabbergasted.

"That the best you got?" Megan asks mockingly, still in her deeper voice.

Tyson grinds his jaw, getting pissed off quickly. "No way! Go!" Dragoon attacks, but with a flick of her hand Drakima flies into the air, completely dodging the attack.

"Go!" Megan shouts. Drakima slams down from above onto Tyson's blade, which skids around the dish, sparks flying. Drakima lands in the middle of the ring, calmly spinning in place.

Tyson growls as Dragoon steadies himself and starts circling Drakima.

"Calm down Tyson!" Max shouts. "She's trying to get to you!"

"Yea, chill out Ty!" Ray shouts.

"Tyson she's really good. Don't underestimate her!" Kenny shouts.

"I know guys!" Tyson shouts, gritting his teeth. Then he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. Dragoon visibly calms down as well, and circles Drakima more calmly. Then Tyson snaps open his eyes.

"Attack Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!" The wind picks up creating a tornado in the dish, with Dragoon in the middle. Dragoon charges forward.

"Go!" Megan shouts. "Hurricane Gale!" Drakima's own wind storm picks up, just as powerful as Tyson's. The 2 blades clashed in the middle. Wind whipping around the stadium violently. Megan put her arms up in front of her, protecting her from the violent winds. As the blades themselves finally made contact, a blast occurred, throwing dust everywhere.

"Hang on folks!" DJ shouts. "Until this dust cloud disappears, its anyone's guess as to who is coming out on top!"

Tyson looked up from his kneeling position, to hear the 2 blades still spinning. He couldn't believe how strong this girl was.

Megan stood up, trying to look through the dust cloud. She was really weak, but not as bad as she was before.

"It looks like both blades are still spinning!" DJ announces. "But they are both struggling to keep spinning."

Drakima falters first, but regains her balance. Then Dragoon falters. Both were absolutely exhausted. Then...

"Its a tie!" DJ says. "Unbelievable! This girl tied with the World Champ!"

"I'm not just a girl." Megan says in her normal voice, attracting everyone's attention. Julia and Raul smiled as the Bladebreakers look at Megan in astonishment.

"M-Meg?" Tyson asks.

Megan smiles and pulls off her hood, which somehow didn't blow off. "Its me Ty." She beams.

"Wow! Its Megan Masefield! It seems that she has joined F-Dynasty and just tied their first match!" The crowd roars in excitement, as Megan and Tyson get their blades.

"Jeez Meg!" Tyson says smiling. "I can't believe your competing!"

"Yea, me neither. Julia and Raul approached me, but I'm glad that I'm doing it." Megan smiles, pocketing Drakima.

"Me too Meg." Tyson smiles. Then the rest of the Bladebreakers walk up the steps.

"Megan!" Max shouts catching her up in a hug. "I can't believe your competing! This is so cool!" Max shouts.

"Maxie." Megan says unsure. "Did you have some sugar?" She asks as she pulls away.

"Just a little." Max admits, chuckling. Megan shakes her head.

"Damn Meg." Ray smiles. "You sure know how to make a flashy entrance."

"I know." Megan smiles, going up on her toes. "I'm bloody brilliant."

Kai smirked from behind the group. He should have known that was Megan. He hadn't seen Megan at all since Alex first showed up yesterday.

That night the bladers decided to go out partying. Since it wasn't a formal competition, the bladers were much more relaxed. Together, Sarah, Johnny, Alex and Megan showed the group the best club in the city, The Tempest Club. Kenny decided to hang back as partying wasn't his thing, while Daichi couldn't go because he was underaged.

"Now this, is what I'm talking about." Spencer smirked, as the group walked in. "Party!" And like that the Blitzkrieg Boys disappeared.

"Oh god." Kai groans as his childhood friends disappear into the crowd.

"Do they always do that?" Megan asks, from Kai's side. Her red halter, knee length dress, flowing gracefully.

"Only all the time." Kai groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. Megan giggled, as everyone started dispersing.

"Come on Meg." Brooklyn smiles. "Lets go have some fun."

Megan smiles. "Kai? Alex? Sarah? Julia?"

"Sure."

The group heads over to the dance floor and dances along to the pumping music. Kai was just standing there, watching with distaste as Megan danced with Brooklyn. Megan laughed as Brooklyn did a funny dance move. Kai was not having fun watching them have fun.

Megan laughed as Brooklyn went back to dancing behind her.

"What?" Brooklyn chuckled.

"Your completely mental, you know that Brooks?" Megan laughed leaning back into his chest.

"Completely." Brooklyn chuckled, putting his hands back on her hips.

To Megan and Brooklyn it was a purely friendship relationship, but to Kai, it looked like they really liked each other.

"I'm going to get a drink Brooks." Megan shouted over the music. Brooklyn nodded and Megan went over to the bar. Since she wasn't a drinker, she just got a coke.

"Thanks." She said to the bartender as he handed her, her drink. She was sipping at her drink, when a hand went to her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, seeing Kai.

"Jeez Kai, you scared me." Megan smiles, a hand to her heart. "You know that M16 can't protect us very well here, with all the people. I've been jumpy."

"Sorry Megs." Kai smiles.

Megan smiles, standing up. "It's ok Kai, I'll be right back. Wait here." Megan walks down the back hall to the restrooms. As she was about to open the door, an arm came around her neck, pulling her back into a hard chest, cutting of her air.

"L-Let g-g-go." Megan chokes out, grabbing the arm with her hands, trying to pull it off, but the guy was too strong.

"I don't think so." A deep voice says sickeningly. The voice caused shivers up and down Megan's spine. She didn't recognize the voice, but it didn't sound pleasant.

He pulled her out the back door and threw her on the ground, where her head hit the pavement with a sickening thud. The guy then whipped out a gun and shot her, before she could blink. The bullet soared through the air and went through the side of Megan's torso, right under her ribs. Megan screamed out in pain. In the next second, M16 agents appeared and shot the man dead. The only thing Megan could remember before she fell unconscious was Emma's worried face as she tried to keep her awake.

Inside the gunshot was heard as clear as day and people scrambled to get out the front doors. Kai, who was still waiting for Megan, immediately ran back towards the restrooms. He saw that the back door was busted open and ran out to see the M16 agents shoot the man dead. Emma was hovering over Megan, pressing down on a profusely bleeding wound on her side. Kai ran over and kneeled down at Megan's side after she fell unconscious.

"An ambulance is on the way." Bryan says. Bryan Wheeler was one of Kai's bodyguards.

"Kai! Meg!" Tyson bursted out of the club. As soon as he saw Megan on the ground bleeding, it was like he went into big-brother mode. He kneeled by her head, looking at the nasty wound as Emma tried to keep the bleeding in check. "W-What happened?" He asks, looking at Adam. Adam O' Mally was one of Tyson's bodyguards.

"Some how this guy got a hold of Megan in the club. He threw her out on the pavement and then we heard a gunshot." Adam says. "We immediately came over and shot the guy dead."

It was then that the ambulance skidded to a stop.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asks.

"She got shot in the side, and she has lost a lot of blood." Emma says. "I've stopped it as much as I could, but she's bleeding a lot of blood."

"You 2." The other paramedic says, pointing to Kai and Tyson. "Help us get her onto the trolley."

Kai and Tyson nodded and eased Megan onto the trolley. The paramedics quickly took her into the ambulance and Emma hopped in, and they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a hour later...

Megan had gone through surgery, and was going to be ok...but she wasn't going to be able to blade for a while, and she wasn't going to be able to move her mid-section very well for a couple weeks.

Kai was freaking out though, in the hall. The image of her bleeding on the pavement, unconscious, was replaying again and again in her mind.

"Mr Hiwatari?" The doctor asks. Kai shot up, standing in front of the doctor. The doctor smiled knowingly. "You may go and see her now, but she's still not awake."

"I understand. Thanks." Kai nodded. The doctor smiles and opens the door for him. Kai walks in seeing Alex in the corner, keeping an eye on her. Alex nodded and left the room. Kai sat in the chair by her bed and took her hand in his.

He was so worried about her. In the short 9 days since he met her, he had grown to love her. He couldn't explain it, but he had made a strong connection with this girl, who had a mysterious past.

Megan stirred as she woke up. She felt someone's hand in hers and squeezed it, reassuring herself that she was indeed alive. Her whole body felt stiff and when she moved her head, a shooting pain radiated throughout her body. She groaned as the pain subsided.

"Meg?" She heard someone say. She gently opened her eyes, to see Kai sitting there, a worried look on his face.

"Kai?" Megan says softly. Kai smiles and squeezes her hand back.

"Hey Meg, you feeling ok?" Kai asks. Megan sits up, only to fall back on the bed in excruciating pain. "Megan!" Kai shoots up and touches her cheek reassuringly.

"It really hurts." Megan groans, turning her face into his palm.

"Thats what you get for getting shot Meg." Kai says reprimanding her, but he was severely worried.

"Shot?" Megan asks. "How did that happen?"

"Alex and M16 are looking into it Meg, but they don't know yet."

"Ugg, I can barely move." Megan groans.

"The doctor said that you wouldn't be able to move very well for a while." Kai says softly.

"I hate the hospital." Megan groans. Kai chuckles.

"Go back to sleep Meg, you'll need it." Kai says.

"K Kai." Megan mumbles, falling asleep. Kai takes his hand away and heads to the door, to let Alex back in. Before he reached the door though, the door whipped open, revealing Tyson.

"Meg-!" Kai clapped his hand over Tyson's mouth before he woke up Megan.

"Tyson. Shut it." Kai growls, low under his breath. "She's sleeping."

"Mry." Tyson mumble...aka...'sorry'. Kai pushed Tyson back out the door, just to find Johnny, Brooklyn, Julia, Raul, Sarah, Alex, and the rest of the Bladebreakers in the hall, and probably the M16 agents somewhere.

"Alex, she's asleep again." Kai says.

"Thanks Kai." Alex nods. "Emma?" Out of no where Emma appeared. "Watch her as I fill everyone in."

"Yes sir." Emma nods and she walks in, closing the door behind her.

"What's up Alex?" Brooklyn asks.

"We found out that the guy who shot Meg was indeed working for Voltaire and Boris. But they are still not in the UK. We traced the money that they paid him with." Alex explains to the group. "The bank account came from Kiev, Ukraine."

"Not that far from Moscow." Kai says.

"He's slowly moving towards the UK." Johnny says.

"Yea, he is." Alex nods. "We need to keep this from the press as much as we can. Sarah?"

"I'm already on it. The official story is that Megan broke up a shooting. It was the only cover up that explains her getting shot at, and making her look good." Sarah explains.

"And it sounds like something Megan would do." Brooklyn says, rolling his eyes. "Always putting herself in danger."

"Thats our Meg." Julia smiles.

The next day, Megan was released. The hospital offered her a wheelchair to use for the next couple of months, but she out right refused, being stubborn.

"Megan, come on take the wheelchair." Sarah whines.

Megan winces as she takes a step. "N-No. I'm good. I- ow..." Megan hisses. Her body still hurt. Apparently when she fell, she had cracked a rib, then the bullet cracked another rib. Not to mention all the pain of just getting shot.

"Sarah, she's not going to change her mind, she's too stubborn." Johnny says, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Put a sock in it Johnny." Megan hisses. She wraps an arm around her stomach, as if holding her body together.

"Hurts don't it." Alex smirks.

"Alright guys, its not her fault that she got shot." Ray says.

"I'm with Ray." Megan groans, leaning against the wall in the lobby. Kai smirked from his position, leaning against the wall in front of her. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure Meg." Tyson smirks. "As soon as you can walk." The groups laughs.

"Haha, guys." Megan frowns. "Real funny. Oww!" Megan winces in pain again. Kai darts forward and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Megan leans into him, her arm still around her midsection.

"Jeez Meg." Kai chuckles. "Your too damn stubborn for your own good. Aren't you?" Megan looks up and smiles.

"You know it!"

Kai shakes his head and slowly walks Megan out of the hospital.

"Ok, ok, not to fast Kai!" Megan hisses.

Kai chuckles. "Meg, we aren't moving very fast." Kai was helping Megan up the stairs of her apartment so that she could get some sleep.

"Ooooo... I really did it this time didn't I?" Megan moans as they open her bedroom door.

"Yea." Kai smirks. "You did. Glad your admitting that your hurt." Kai gently lays Megan down on her bed, careful of her ribs. Megan laughs softly.

"Guess I really am stubborn. Huh?" Megan says.

"Yup." Kai says. Megan giggles. "And thats why we love you."

"Awww..." Megan smiles, as Kai pulls the covers over her. "You guys are so sweet."

"We know." Kai smirks. "Get some sleep Meg, you'll need it."

Megan carefully rearranges herself, getting comfortable. "Thanks Kai, I will. Nighty..." She mumbles out the last part, immediately falling asleep.

Kai smiles softly, brushing his hand over her cheek. He looks at her once more and decides to go downstairs and watch some TV to pass the time.

As he got downstairs, he saw Emma, Alex, Bryan and Connor Sherman, Kai's other bodyguard, in the living room.

"Hey guys." Kai says shocked. "What happened?" He could clearly see that they were all tense.

"Its Voltaire and Boris, Kai." Alex says carefully. He knew that Kai, more then anyone else had more history with the 2 then anyone else. After all, Voltaire is still his blood related Grandfather, no matter how hard Kai wished it weren't true.

Kai gaze hardened at the mention of the 2 demons. "Where are they? I thought you just said that they were in Ukraine."

"That was before we got new intel 5 minutes ago." Connor says.

"The credit card used to pay off the shooter...we got a hit." Bryan says slowly.

"Where?" Kai almost growls out.

"Northern Ireland." Emma says.

"It looks like he was checking out my old hometown." Alex says.

"You mean where, you, Brooklyn and Megan are from?" Kai asks.

"Yea...though I don't know why." Alex says, truly baffled. "He shouldn't know that I exist, and he has no reason to go after me anyway. Megan has nothing to do with this and why go after Brooklyn? Brooklyn already failed, why go after him again?"

"I don't know." Kai says, serious. "But we better be careful. Especially now that they are so close."

"Agreed." The agents nod.

Kai decided not to tell Megan what was going on. She had nothing to do with this anyway. But he did tell BEGA, his old team and the Bladebreakers. This did involve them.

"Are you serious?" Tala shouts, furious. Kai had told everyone to come over to Megan's place as he didn't want to leave her.

"Shut it Tal!" Kai hisses, pointing upstairs, indicating that Megan was indeed asleep.

"I'm sorry, but the men are only 10 hours away." Tala says, much quieter, but still just as pissed off.

"Calm done Tal." Spencer says. "We know. But there isn't anything we can do just yet."

"Yea, we just have to be extra careful now." Max says.

"Very careful." Garland says. "These guys are sneaky."

"Have you told Meg?" Brooklyn asks, as everyone looks at Kai.

"No." Kai says. "And she shouldn't know. This has nothing to do with her and will only cause her more stress then she already has." He said it with a tone of finality, that no one questioned.

"Well," Sarah says. She was called for scheduling reasons. "Thats all well and good. I agree with you. But what should we do about the tournament? I mean, it definitely leaves everyone more open, but if we cancel, then Boris and Voltaire will now somethings up."

"We have to keep it going." Tyson says. "We just have to tighten security and be more careful as we blade. I mean, I know we all want to win, but this doesn't count for anything and I think its more important that we stay alive."

"Wow." Ming-Ming chimes. "Thats one of the smartest things I think I've heard Tyson say."

The room laughs, relaxing just a little as Tyson pouts.

"Oh chill Ty." Daichi chuckles. "We're just having some fun is all. While we can that is..."

Everyone stopped laughing as Daichi spoke.

"So no telling Megan?" Bryan asks.

"No telling me what?" The group turns around to see Megan on the stairs, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She yawns as she speaks, stretching her muscles. "What guys? What aren't you going to tell me?" She asks, walking into the room, standing between Brooklyn and Kai.

Everyone looked anywhere but Megan's face as they were unsure how to answer her.

"Well," Tyson says, rubbing the back of his head. "We didn't want to tell you that the press was talking about you and me again. We know how it gets on your nerves." Everyone let out a collected sigh of relief as Tyson covered their asses. Thankfully Megan didn't notice as she was fuming about the stupid press.

"Bloody Hell!" She shouts. "I get shot and all they can talk about is Tyson and I. Brilliant! As if I want to be related to Tyson!" She rants.

"Oi!" Tyson says, catching the last part. The group laughs as Megan sticks her tongue out at Tyson. "I'm gunna get you!" Tyson says and he sprints across the room. Megan giggles, running behind Kai, her hands on his back, looking over his shoulder, but because of the height difference, it was more like looking around his arm. Tyson stops short in front of his captain, as Kai crossed his arms. Tyson tried to get by his older teammate, but Kai would just turn around, still facing him, as Megan stayed behind Kai, giggling uncontrollably, as the entire group laughed.

"Come on Kai, let me get her!" Tyson says arguing with his captain. Kai just glared at him, telling him, 'hell-no'. Megan took the opportunity, and tried to run across the room, into the kitchen, but due to her injury, she couldn't run very fast. Tyson saw this and smiled. Surprisingly, before Kai could intercept Tyson, Tyson sprinted around his rival, and grabbed Megan from behind, though being careful not to hurt the fragile girl.

"Tyson!" Megan yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms, painfully so. "Ow...Tyson, let ow...go!" Tyson smirked, and holding her with one arm around her mid-section, he put his finger in his mouth and then stuck it in Megan's ear, effectively giving her a 'wet-willy'.

Megan screamed.

Like a girly-girl scream. Everyone covered their ears, laughing their heads off as she screamed.

"Tyson!" Megan screamed. "That was so nasty! Ewwww! Ewww! Ewwww!" Tyson lets her go, and she whips her ear, trying to 'cleanse' it. She was hopping around like a little girl, mumbling, 'ew, ew, so nasty, ew, ew.'

"Tyson!" Max tries to scold, but he couldn't help himself as he started cracking up, leaning against the wall for support.

"Ewwww..." Megan groans again. Tyson laughed, falling on the floor. Megan frowns, and kicks his side.

"Oww!" Tyson shouts, clutching his side. Even though Megan was hurt, she could still kick pretty hard.

"Ow." Megan mumbles, holding her mid-section. Her ribs were killing her right about now. Kai noticed, and hit Tyson on the back of his head, as Tyson stood up.

"Oi!" Tyson complains. Kai just rolls his eyes, and walks to Megan's side.

"Come on Meg, lets get you on the couch." Kai says taking her elbow. Megan nods, and with Sarah's help, Kai and Sarah gently set Megan down on the couch. Everyone excused themselves except Brooklyn, Sarah, Tala, Alex, Emma, and the Bladebreakers.

"Want some tea and soup Meg?" Sarah asks, smiling.

"Yea, thanks Sar." Megan smiles back. Sarah nods and takes Ray into the kitchen to get her some food.

Megan groans, gently leaning back into the pillows, her feet coming up on the couch as well. "Much better." Megan sighs, content, as she closed her eyes.

Kai smiled down at the girl. He definitely didn't want her to worry anymore. She looked so content on the couch at that moment. He didn't want to freak her out, by letting her know that Boris and Voltaire were in her hometown, sneaking around.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next 3 weeks, were quiet, but everyone was on edge, knowing that just maybe Boris and Voltaire were watching them at the moment. The M16 agents were more strict then normal, having to know every detail of every day, no matter how little. Megan on the other hand, had no idea that Boris and Voltaire were so close. But over the 3 weeks, her body healed completely. She was able to compete now, but the tournament was already over. The Bladebreakers won again, like usual, The Blitzkrieg Boys were in second and F-Dynasty was able to pull out a 3rd place victory, despite Megan only competing twice. Megan was glad that her team did that well, but was kind of frustrated that she only played twice.

"Yea, I need 4 seats on a flight to Beijing, 7 seats to Moscow, 4 to New York, 2 to Barcelona, 1 to Paris, 1 to Berlin, and 1 to Rome." Megan said into the phone. "Yea, for the bladers...Tomorrow please...Thanks so much...Have a nice day." Megan hangs up, and leans back in her chair.

"They all set for their flights?" Sarah asks, overhearing the conversation.

"Yup." Megan says. "They just have to pick up their boarding passes at the gate."

"Its so sad that most everyone is leaving." Sarah sighs.

"Well, Brooklyn, Tala, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny are sticking around. Johnny and Alex live here and we still have the M16 agents with us." Megan reminds Sarah.

"Ahhh..." Sarah smiles. "That is true..." She had a silly look in her eyes, that reminded Megan of something.

"You like one of the guys, don't you?" Megan smiles slyly, sitting up, looking at Sarah.

Sarah snaps out of her trance and stutters. "N-No, thats n-not true..." She looks away.

"Bloody hell Sarah!" Megan says, smiling brightly. "You really do like one of them!"

"No I don't!" Sarah says, defending herself. But Megan could tell that she was lying through her teeth.

"Who is it?" Megan asks. "Max?" Sarah shakes her head. "Johnny?"

"God no, he's like a brother." Sarah says, waving her off.

"Tyson? Brooklyn? Tala? Ray? Al-" But Megan stopped short. As Megan mentioned Ray, Sarah froze.

"N-N-No..." Sarah stutters, looking away, blushing profusely. Megan was stunned. Sarah really liked Ray, I mean REALLY liked him. She never liked anyone before like this.

"Sarah..." Megan says, getting up and kneeling in front of her. "You like Ray."

"No I-" Sarah starts, but Megan holds up a hand, stopping her from talking further.

"You like him Sarah. You like Ray."

"Ok..." Sarah sighs in defeat. "I like Ray. A lot."

"Eeekkkk!" Megan squeals, jumping up and dancing like an idiot.

"Ummm, should I come back?" Kai asks wryly at the door. He looked at Megan, unsure if he should come in, but amusement was dancing in his eyes as he saw that she was happy.

"Oh Kai!" Megan says, running towards him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him so that they were standing in front of Sarah, who was still on the couch. Kai blushed slightly, but luckily for him, neither one of the girls noticed. "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Megan..." Sarah moaned.

"Oh hush Sar, this is for your own good." Megan says.

"What do you need me for?" Kai asks, very aware that Megan's hand was still in his, but Megan didn't seem to notice.

"Sarah likes Ray." Megan says. Kai smirks, cause he knew that Ray liked her too.

"And you want to play match maker?" Kai guessed, looking down at her. Megan nods, smiling up at him. "I'm in."

Kai and Megan got Ray and Sarah to go out on a date the next night, together...alone. They were watching from the back of the restaurant that Johnny owned. Johnny was letting Megan do this for free as payment for her getting him and his girlfriend together last summer.

"You're devious you know that?" Kai asked, leaning against the wall, his back to the soon-to-be-couple. Megan was facing the couple, her and Kai's shoulders touching, as she leaned closer to see.

Kai was very much aware of the contact. Due to the height difference, her shoulder was up against his arm, as his had his arms crossed over his chest. Her cheek was leaning up against his shoulder, and he could feel her hips, up against his upper thighs.

Of course Megan barely noticed, as she was looking intensely at Sarah and Ray as they talked.

"Oh I know." Megan smirks, sparing Kai a brief smile. Kai smirked back, liking how much fun she was having. "Come here Kai, look!" Megan urges. Kai sighed and flipped around, now Megan was leaning her shoulder and hip up against the wall, and Kai was looking over her shoulder, right behind her.

Kai looked over to see Sarah blushing and giggling at something Ray said. He was smiling looking at her like she was the world to him. Of course Kai knew that Sarah was the world to Ray. Ever since they first met 3 years back in Los Angeles, Ray was hooked onto her.

Megan watched with a smile as Sarah giggled. She was happy for her best friend, as she finally, truly, fell in love. Megan looked on, holding in her squeal of excitement, as Ray kissed her cheek.

Kai smirked as Ray kissed Sarah's cheek. They paid for the check, then Ray took Sarah's hand and they walked out into the cold London night.

"Eeekkk!" Megan squeals, dancing in place. Kai smirked. "Finally!"

"Alright Meg." Kai chuckles. "Lets get home." Kai shrugged on his coat and threw Megan's coat over her shoulders. Megan smiled and slipped her arms threw the sleeves, letting Kai lead her out the door. As the cold air reached them, both took a deep breath.

"Aren't you cold Meg?" Kai asks. Megan only had her coat halfway buttoned up.

"Nope. You?" Megan asks.

"Nah, Russia's worse." Kai shrugs.

Megan laughs. "Yea, I've never been cold here. Weird. Sarah always bugs me about it, saying that I'm crazy not to be cold."

"Maybe you are really a Russian deep down inside." Kai laughed.

"Yea, I look Japanese, act like a Russian, talk like a Brit...I'm just a bunch of nationalities all in one." Megan laughs.

Kai chuckled, as they walked down the street towards Megan's apartment. "It is strange."

"What?" Megan asks, looking up at Kai's face.

"We both don't remember anything from before we were 10 or 12, including Tala, Spence, Ian and Bryan. Its just strange."

"Yea, its weird." Megan says thinking about it. She was pretty sure that she was born some where in Russia. At such a young age she couldn't have traveled far by herself. The Blitzkrieg Boys were all born in Moscow, but the Abbey was in Siberia, were she was found running away from something. But she couldn't have gone to the Abbey, could she have? She might blade like the guys, but she didn't have the emotional trauma of living there.

Megan looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but the lights of the city. Sometimes she missed the country side of Northern Ireland where she, Brooklyn, Alex and Tyler grew up. She missed Tyler, her foster brother. Her foster parents, she learned, died in a car crash 3 years ago. She knew Tyler lived in Scotland now, with his girlfriend Sam, but she hadn't seen him since their parents funeral 3 years back.

"Meg?" Kai says waving his hand in front of her face. Megan shook her head, coming out of her trip down memory lane.

"What? Sorry." Megan apologizes.

"It's ok." Kai says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What were you thinking about?"

"Northern Ireland and Tyler." Megan confesses.

Kai tenses at the mention of the guys name. "Who's Tyler?" Kai asks tensely.

Megan giggled. "Tyler's my foster brother Kai. What? Jealous?" She teases. Kai frowns and looks away, but breathes a sigh of relief.

"No." Kai says stubbornly, but Megan knew better then that.

"Sure..." Megan says, giggling, but she let the subject drop. She laughed, leaning into Kai's hold, drawing comfort from him.

Kai smiled down at Megan and she molded her body to his side. They seemed to fit perfectly together. He admitted that he was jealous as Megan mentioned Tyler's name. How could he not be? She was a beautiful women and she had so many good-looking men as close friends. He was jealous.

The next day Megan woke up to her doorbell buzzing like crazy. She groaned getting out of bed and walking down the stairs in her sweatpants and t-shirt. She opened the door, only to have Sarah launch herself in her arms, laughing.

"Happy Birthday Meg!" Sarah smiles, backing off. Oh, right...haha, it was December 3rd.

"Thanks Sar. Oh how did it go with Ray?" Megan asks, shutting the door behind her.

"Great! Omg, he asked me out last night!" Sarah beams, clapping her hands together.

"Awesome!" Megan smiles. "So what are we doing today?"

"We missy, are going out to breakfast, just the 2 of us." Sarah smiles.

"Sounds good."

An hour later, Megan was freshly showered and dressed. The girls headed to their favorite diner, down the street, Daily Planet. They walked in only to find the Bladebreakers standing, waiting to be seated.

"Guys?"

"Meg, Sarah?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Megan asks, as Sarah hugs Ray.

"Its Tyson's birthday, he's 21 and we decided to go out and eat." Max smiles.

"Ty?" Megan asks. "Its your birthday?"

"Yea, why?" Tyson asks, confused."

"Its my birthday too. I'm 21 too." Silence fell over the group.

"Well, you two are just continuing the weird-fest." Daichi says, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it." Tyson and Megan say at the same time.

They all decided to sit together and eat. Megan sat between Tyson and Kai, arguing with Tyson.

"No, I'm older." Megan says, frowning at Tyson.

"Uh, uh." Tyson counters. "I definitely am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes I am!" Tyson says, their noses almost touching.

"No, I am!" Megan says.

"Ok, ok, guys take a breather." Max says smiling.

"Hmph." Megan huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest, turning away from Tyson.

Tyson frowns, also crossing his arms, turning away from Megan.

Kai, couldn't help it and chuckled just a little bit at their behavior. They really did act like brother and sister.

"What are you chuckling at?" Megan asks Kai, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You and Tyson are ridiculous, thats what I'm laughing at." Kai chuckled. Slowly a smile graced Megan's lips and she laughed, Tyson joining her.

"Ooooo, I can't stay mad at you." Megan says, hugging Tyson's side. Tyson chuckles and hugs her as well.

"Me neither."

"Awww...you guys are so cute.." Sarah coos, laughing.

Megan saw Kai's face harden at that and decided to have some fun. She leaned into Tyson and kissed his cheek lightly. Tyson looked at her, trying to understand why she did that, and caught Kai's glare. He understood what Megan was doing and played along.

"We are, aren't we?" Tyson smirked, hugging Megan closer.

Ray shook his head as he saw what Megan and Tyson were doing. Kai was going to flip.

After they ate, Megan caught up with Kai outside. He had ignored her, ever since she kissed Tyson's cheek. She had only meant it as a joke, but Kai took it harder then she thought. She touched Kai's arm as she caught up with him and he stopped.

"What's wrong Kai?" Megan asks. Kai's arm tensed.

"Nothing." Kai says forcing a smile.

"No, its not nothing Kai." Megan says, taking his face in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You and Tyson look happy together."

"Tyson and I?" Then it clicked, and she laughed, releasing Kai's face. Kai's features hardened, as she laughed, thinking that she was mocking him. "Kai, there is no Tyson and I. We're just friends, that kiss meant nothing more then that." Megan says, the giggles ceasing. Kai looked away, not believing her. "Kai." Megan took Kai's face in her hands again, forcing him to look at her. Megan was shocked at the hurt in his eyes, as she immediately hugged him tightly around the neck, pulling herself up on her tippy toes.

Kai slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, taking in her scent.

Megan smiled, slightly pulling away. "I don't like Tyson, Kai. He's like my brother. I swear." Megan promises, smiling.

Kai's eyes softened, and he kissed her forehead, letting his lips rest there for a second.

"Why did you care Kai?" Megan asks. Kai blushes and turns away, his back to her.

This time though, Megan saw the blush. But she didn't know what to say. She knew that she had stronger feelings for Kai, then any other man she ever met, but she wasn't sure if it was love or not. Then Kai looked over his shoulder as he heard Megan go silent. And she knew.

Kai had looked over his shoulder as Megan went silent. He was sure that she had figured everything out now.

"I'm sorry Meg, I-" Kai didn't get to finish though as Megan's lips crashed into his. Kai took a step back to steady himself as Megan's arms went around his neck again. Kai was shocked, but quick to respond to the kiss, a hand on her hip and a hand in her hair. The kiss was sweet and short, but expressed all the bottled up emotions of the past month. They broke apart and leaned against the others forehead.

Megan smiled, and giggled.

"What?" Kai smirked.

"I can't believe it took us fighting about Tyson to figure out that we love each other." Megan smiles.

"W-What?" Kai was shocked. "You l-love me?" Megan's eyes softened, and she kissed Kai again, slowly and softly. She pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Yes, I love you Kai." Kai's eyes widened and then soften, as he chuckled. Megan was confused. "What?"

"Its just..." Kai looks directly into her eyes. "No one has ever loved me before." Megan smiled sadly, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Well, I do, and I will forever."

Kai smiles softly and hugs the girl tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks Meg. I love you too. Now and forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Kai picked Megan up and they headed to the BBA building to work out, before Megan had to work.

"Morning beautiful." Kai smiled as he kissed Megan's forehead.

"Morning handsome." Megan giggled, wrapping an arm around Kai's waist, her head on his shoulder. Kai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

The walked in a comfortable silence, to the BBA building. They arrived in the gym, only to find all the guys in there, practicing.

"Kai? Meg?" Max asks, very confused. Ray smiled knowingly as his girlfriend squealed, running across the room, hugging her best friend as Kai back off.

"Omg Meg!" Sarah squealed, jumping up and down.

Megan smiled, giggling at her best friend. "Thanks Sar." She says as Sarah finally lets her go.

Then Tyson runs and scoops Megan up in a hug. "Finally! I didn't think that I'd see the day when Kai got a girl!"

Megan laughed hugging Tyson back as Kai scowled. Tyson set Megan down, only for Ray, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Brooklyn and Johnny to hug her, as they congratulated her on finally becoming Kai's girlfriend. As the guys hugged her, Kai was at the door still, arms crossed over his chest. To anyone else, it looked like Kai was unhappy, but to Ray, he could see the gleam of happiness in Kai's eyes.

"So you finally found her uh?" Ray asks, standing next to his best friend.

"Yea, I did." Kai says, a light smile on his lips.

"Megan's an interesting girl. So like you, and yet so like Tyson." Ray comments.

"It is weird." Kai agrees. "Part of her charm I guess." The 2 men chuckle.

Megan looks over seeing Ray and Kai, laughing about something. She smiles and skips over to the 2 men and hugs Kai's arm.

"So what are you laughing about?" Megan asks sweetly.

"You." Ray bursts out, laughing. Megan frowns looking up at her boyfriend. Kai smiles.

"Not at you hun, more like with you." Kai explains. "We were complementing you, don't worry. Wanna blade?" Megan decided to let the subject drop and agreed to blade. Megan bladed with Kai, then Ray, Max, Daichi, Johnny and finally Brooklyn.

"Go Zeus!" Brooklyn shouts.

"Drakima!" Megan shouts. The 2 blades clash in the middle, wind and darkness flying around the 2 blades.

"Jesus!" Tyson shouts, jumping back slightly.

"Ummm guys?" Kenny says worriedly.

"Yea Chief?" Daichi asks.

"Someone better stop them, or this is going to turn out to be Tyson and Brooklyn's battle all over again."

"What do ya mean Chief?" Johnny asks.

"Their power levels are rising exponentially, both of their natural abilities enhancing."

"Shit." Johnny curses under his breath. And in the next moment Tyson and Kai launch their blades into the dish, knocking out Megan and Brooklyn's blade right back into their owners' hands.

It was like Megan and Brooklyn broke out of some kind of trance, as they shook their heads. Megan put a hand to her temple, as if trying to get rid of a headache.

"What happened?" Megan mumbles, but loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"You were about to kill us is what happened!" Daichi shouts like a mad man.

"Chill Daichi!" Kai shouts as both Brooklyn and Megan visibly winced at the word kill.

"Your natural abilities were enhancing guys." Kenny explains.

"What does that mean?" Brooklyn asks.

"It was going to be yours and Tyson's battle all over again." Kenny says.

"You serious?" Megan asks.

"Yea, you didn't realize?" Kenny asks.

"No..." Megan shakes her head. "All I remember is launching Drakima, then I went into a trance of some sorts."

"Me too." Brooklyn says.

"What do you mean?" Ray asks.

"Well, I remember being back in a lab of some sorts." Megan says.

"Yea, me too." Brooklyn says. "I remember being in a tube. Sounds weird right?" Brooklyn chuckles half-heartedly.

"No...It doesn't." Kai says. That comment took everyone's attention and directed it towards Kai. Megan stepped closer to her boyfriend and looked up at him.

"What do you mean Kai?" She asks softly.

"Its how the Blitzkrieg Boys and I were tested on in the Abbey, in large tubes."

"Are you serious?" Tyson asks, at Kai's side, with Megan between them.

"Yea, but how could you and Brooklyn know that?" Kai asks, directing his question at his girlfriend. "We never told anyone that."

"I didn't know." Brooklyn says.

"Neither did I." Megan says, looking up at Kai, confused. "I was in the tube, I didn't see anyone or anything else. It was more of a memory then anything else."

"A memory?" Kai asks.

"Yea, like I was remembering something from my past." Brooklyn says. "But I was really little in my memory, like a baby."

"I was more like a child." Megan says, trying to remember. "But why would Brooklyn and I have a memory, if it is even that, so closely resembling your past?"

"I don't know." Kai says shaking his head. "I just don't know."

The next morning Megan woke up in a cold sweat. She had just had the scariest dream ever...or a memory. That scared her more.

The dream was similar to the trance the other day, but clearer, and longer.

Megan remembered being in a tube filed with liquid, wires attached to various parts of her body.

_Megan looks around seeing that she was maybe 9 or 10. She looks to the right and what she sees, shocks her. It was Kai, well a younger version of Kai. He was also in a tube of liquid and had wires everywhere. Tala was on her left, in the same situation. She looked in front of her, through the glass to see scientists watching them, taking notes, or running around._

_ "Test subject #6 is stable." A scientist says, directly in front of Megan's tube._

_ "#1 is stable as well." Another says, this time in front of Kai._

_ "How is the relationship between #6 and #1?" A scientist says. From the way that everyone acted around him, it seemed that he was the head scientist._

_ "According to the recordings, they seem to be close, along with #2." A scientist says, reading off of his clipboard._

_ "Good, once #6 is old enough, our plan will go into action."_

_ Suddenly Megan felt a surge of rage and started smashing the glass with her fists._

_ "Emergency! Emergency! #6 is trying to break the glass!"_

_ Finally, the glass gave under the pressure of Megan's fists and she went crashing to the floor. With her light blue nightgown clinging to her body, Megan ran. She ran far and fast. Weaving through the building like she's lived there her entire life, she ran away. She made it outside and kept running. Suddenly a guard came out of no where and tackled her to the ground. Something was stabbed into her arm, but she broke free from the guard running far away. _

_ Suddenly, Megan felt dizzy, holding a hand to her head, a sharp pain radiated through her head. She screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground, memories fading from her mind. Then nothing..._

To say that Megan was freaked out was an understatement. The dream was so real, and so vivid, it had to be a memory.

Megan shook it off for now and got out of bed, getting ready for work.

As she walked to work though, another memory came to her.

_Megan clutched her knees to her chest as she sat in the corner of her room. She was 5 now._

_ She looked up as she heard voices coming closer to the door. The door was flung open and 2 boys were thrown into the room._

_ "Kai! Tala!" Megan shouts. She rolls them both over carefully, and sits them up against the wall, they were badly beaten and bruised._

_ "M-Meg?" Kai mumbles._

_ "I'm here guys." Megan says softly._

_ "Hey Meg." Tala says. _

_ "Yea Tal?" Megan asks, sitting between them._

_ "Do we still look good?" Tala asks, a smile playing on his lips._

_ "You guys look like rockstars." Megan giggles, gently hugging Tala's arm._

She arrived at work to see Kai sitting at her desk.

"K-Kai?" Megan stutters. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to get away from the guys." Kai shrugs. He looks into Megan's eyes and reads her like a book. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea, I'm ok, don't worry about it." Megan says, placing her stuff by her desk. Kai sighs and stands up putting his hands on her shoulders. Megan looks up, tears in her eyes, the dream was really freaking her out now that Kai was in front of her.

"Your not fine." Kai says. Megan chuckles weakly at how he could read her easily.

"I-I had a d-dream last night." Megan stutters, looking down, playing with her hands.

"What kind of dream?" Kai asks softly.

"Well, it had to be a memory it was so vivid." Megan says. "I was in that tube again, but this time, I could see outside my tube. And...well...I kind of saw you and Tala next to me, in your own tubes."

Then Kai had a flashback to his days in the Abbey. As Megan explained her dream, it was like he saw it in real time.

_Kai looked around as Megan broke out of her tube and ran for the hills. He, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian also started struggling. Tala and Kai were the first to bust loose, and they fell to the floor, quickly scrambling to get up. Kai and Tala followed Megan as the scientists tried to shoved needles down their arms._

_ Kai sprinted around the corner waving through the building expertly, with Tala close behind him._

_ "Kai! Guards!" Tala warned. Kai spared a glance backwards to see guards chasing them down. Kai and Tala ran faster, but all of the sudden guards tackled them from the side. Kai hit the floor with a thud, and was stunned for a moment. Allowing a guard to stab something into his and Tala's arms._

_ Kai and Tala fought off the men, but soon both collapsed as did Megan. Their memories started to fade away, as they fell unconscious._

"And I'm totally freaked out now." Megan finished.

"M-Meg, that was definitely not a dream. It was a memory." Kai says looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"W-What?"

"I just had the same flashback, as you were talking. I was there, it was real." Kai says as he finally realizes what this means.

"You mean-" Megan starts.

"You went to the Abbey." It wasn't Kai who spoke. Kai and Megan turned around to see Tala standing at the doorway, a shocked expression on his face.

"Tala..." Megan says softly. She ran around Kai and her desk and hugged her old friend tightly, crying. Tala held her tightly. As he heard her stories, his own memory of that day came back.

"Oh Megan." Tala says softly, running his hand through her hair. "I can't believe that you went to the Abbey."

"Me neither." Megan chuckles softly, her head under his chin. She pulled away slightly. "Does this mean that Brooklyn was also at the Abbey?"

"Its possible." Kai says walking over. "What are you doing here Tal?"

"I had a bad feeling, and wanted to make sure everyone was ok." Tala explains.

As if on cue, Megan phone started ringing. She pulled away from Tala, and grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She looked at the caller id and it was Emma.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Emma was assigned to track Voltaire and Boris's movements and wasn't on bodyguard duty right now.

"Meg! We're being attacked! They're here! In London! Ahhhhh!" And the line went dead. Megan dropped her phone in shock.

"Meg! What happened?" Kai asks quickly, seeing the look on her face, as Tala grabbed her phone.

"Emma, they were a-a-attacked." Megan stutters out. "Voltaire and Boris are here. In London."

Kai and Tala froze in shock, and in the next second, Alex, Bryan, Connor, Patrick Trevor and Chrissy Smiles, Tala's 2 bodyguards ran in.

"Emma's been attacked, we have to go now." Alex says. The 3 nod quickly and grab their coats, running out with the agents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I'm going insane!" Daichi screams running around the room. Daichi wasn't good in confined spaces.

"Chill Daichi!" Tyson shouts at his partner. "We're all going insane! I mean we can't go anywhere!" The bladers were currently all in an abandoned warehouse at the old abandoned docks.

Megan sighed, leaning against a crate, her head back, and eyes closed. She was freaking out inside. She just found out that she had gone to the Abbey when she was little, Voltaire and Boris were in the city and probably after her, Kai and Tala, as well as Brooklyn.

Speaking of...

"Hey Meg." Brooklyn says, sitting down next to her. Megan immediately sought comfort from him and buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. Brooklyn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I can't believe we were at the Abbey, Brooks." Megan says. She had told everyone about her memories and Brooklyn says that he remembered being in the Abbey until he was 5, when Megan was 3.

"Me neither Megs." Brooklyn sighs. "Why were we there? I mean, well, I can see me being there, considering what happened. But you?"

"I don't know Brooks. I don't know." Megan mumbled.

"Meg?" The 2 looked up to see Kai standing over them. Brooklyn smiled and stood up, walking away.

"Hey Kai." Megan says as Kai sits next to her. She climbs into his lap and curls up against his chest. Kai hugs her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Worried?" Kai asks softly.

"Mhmm." Megan says, tucking her head under his chin. Kai and Megan just sit in silence as sleep overcomes everyone slowly.

Megan blinked open her eyes slowly, feeling cold. She opened her eyes all the way and realized that she was on the ground. Megan snapped up, on her feet, looking around. She was alone, there was no one in the room with her, but her eyes traveled to the up right corner, above the only door in the room, where a camera sat, its red light blinking. Megan's eyes narrowed. So someone was watching her.

"What do you want with me?" Megan growls.

"Ah, so you noticed the camera. Very good. So 10 years in a normal life has not totally taken away your training." A chilly voice says. Megan froze with terror as the voice registered in her memory.

_"Do it!" Boris roars._

_ Megan shakes her head, tears in her eyes. She was 4 now._

_ "No..." Megan says weakly._

_ "Do it! Or I will!" Boris shouts threateningly. Samantha was on the floor, on her knees and hands, beaten and bloody. She had failed to beat Megan in a beybattle and now was being punished. Megan was ordered to whip her back until Samantha became stronger. But Megan refused._

_ "Then I will!" Boris says, grabbing the whip from Megan's hands and advancing towards Samantha._

_ Then something snapped inside Megan._

_ "No!" Megan screams. She sprints around Boris and covers Samantha's body with her own, protecting her. Boris cracks the whip down on Megan's back and she bits back a scream of pain._

_ "Fine!" Boris shouts. "You want to protect her? Take this! And this!"_

_ Over and over and over again, Boris whipped Megan's back, shoulders, legs, arms, everything. Megan kept bitting back screams of pain, not wanting to give Boris the pleasure of hearing her scream._

_ "Megan...please don't do this." Samantha whispers, as Megan takes a whip to her shoulder blade. "I screwed up, its my fault."_

_ "No." Megan grounds out. "Its not. Its theirs. Promise me that you'll never blame yourself. Promise...me." Megan was losing too much blood, she was about to fall unconscious._

_ "I promise Megan." Then Megan fell to the ground, seeing, just before she passed out, Samantha being beaten to death at Boris's hand._

"Boris." Megan growls, as she schools her face into a mask of nothing.

"Ah, so you remember me." Boris says. She could just hear the smile in his voice.

"What do you want?" Megan says, trying to stay calm and collected.

"You. You escaped before you were of age."

"Of age?" Megan says, confused now. "What do you mean?"

"You still can't remember that part?"

"What!" Megan shouts, pissed off now.

"We were going to use you to create the perfect blader."

"What?" Megan asks weakly. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes, we were going to wait until you reached puberty and get you pregnant with the perfect blader."

"What?" Megan scoffs, trying to act tough. "What you did with Brooklyn wasn't enough!"

"He was perfect when we tested him after birth, but we were planning on creating an army."

"So your planning on torturing more innocent children!" Megan shouts.

"Yea, and it was perfect since you were so close to Kai. Oh, and you still are, aren't you?"

"Leave him out of this!" Megan shouts.

"Oh, but I can't, since he was going to father your children."

"Wh-what?" Megan stutters out.

"Oh yes. Voltaire has done tons of research. The Hiwatari line and the Granger line have strong connections to the Bit-Beast. When combined, they would make a powerful blader."

"G-Granger?" Megan stutters out. "You mean..."

"You didn't guess already? Yes. You are a Granger, sister of both Hiro and Tyson, and twin of Tyson."

"I have brothers? A twin?" Megan leaned against the wall in shock.

"Yes. Thats why that battle between Kai and Tyson was so intense. But forever, both lines have only had boys, no girls. That is until you came along. It was perfect. We took you from your family when you were days old and took you straight to the Abbey to train you."

"My family?"

"They think your dead."

Megan collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "No, my family. I have a family and they think that I don't exist anymore."

"Don't worry, you'll never see the light of day anyway. You'll be here forever, to give birth to a Hiwartari."

Kai groaned as he woke up. Expecting to feel Megan in his arms, he was shocked to find that she wasn't there. He looked around quickly to see that everyone was slowly waking up as well. But Megan wasn't in sight.

"Kai, where's Meg?" Alex asks, running up to him as Kai stood.

"I don't know. What happened?" Kai was trying to stay calm.

"A sleeping gas can was in here and went off, making everyone fall asleep. They must off grabbed Megan as we were sleeping."

"What?" Kai roared.

"Chill Kai." Ray says calmly. Kai took a deep breath calming down.

"Why would they want Megan specifically though?" Tyson asks.

"Its because she's vital to their plan." Tyson turned around to see Hiro behind him.

"Hiro? What do you mean?" Tyson asks his older brother.

"From the moment I saw Megan, I had a feeling that I knew who she was. Alex told me about how she went to the Abbey. And I took the next flight over."

"What do you mean, 'who she was'?" Kai asks.

"She's my little sister." Hiro says softly.

The room went completely silent.

"I couldn't believe it either." Hiro says, shaking his head. "My little sister was long dead. But after what Alex told me, I know she's my sister, your twin Ty." Hiro says looking at his younger brother.

"M-My twin?" Tyson says weakly.

"Well that would explain why they look so alike." Daichi says. Always so blunt.

"Hiro, what happened?" Tyson asks. "I never knew of any sister."

"Sorry Ty, it was just too painful for the family to tell you." Hiro says sadly. "The day after you and Megan were born a man busted through the hospital door with a gun. He demanded that we handed over Megan, but mom, dad, grandpa and I refused. He pointed the gun and shot mom once in the head." Everyone could tell that this was very painful for Hiro to say.

"But mom died in childbirth." Tyson says.

"That was what we told you. Mom died instantly. As you cried in her dead arms, men ran into the room, and in the chaos somehow took Megan away. We thought he killed her and never spoke of it again. But the moment I met Megan I knew she was my baby sister, but refused to believe it. I searched and searched for the man who did this and when Boris made his first appearance in the first world championship that the Bladebreakers were in, I knew. It was Boris that came in the hospital room with the gun, taking Megan away. Then when Alex told me that Megan remembered that she was in the Abbey when she was young, I knew that Megan was definitely our sister Ty. I did research on my way here and discovered that the Hiwatari line and the Granger line have a very strong connection to the Bit-beasts, and when joined, the most powerful blader would be born. But forever, both lines have only had male descendants, until Meg was born."

"No." Kenny says. He had figured it out. "They're going to use her to create the most powerful blader, aren't they?"

"Yea, she's going to mother the most powerful blader that this world has ever seen." Hiro nods.

It hit Kai like a train. His Megan, his angel, was going to mother his grandfather's child. That was the only way, cause they couldn't control Kai himself.

"They're going to use Voltaire's DNA, aren't they?" Tala asks.

"Yea."

"Why Voltaire?" Sarah asks.

"Well, if they used Kai, Kai would just take both Megan and the child and run away. He's too protective over her." Tala smiles lightly.

"But then...ew." Daichi says. Everyone groans at Daichi comment.

"We have to find her now." Kai says. "I'm not going to let that happen."

Megan's tears had dried, and anger replaced sadness.

The door opened slightly and Megan looked up from her position, leaning against the wall on the bed. A scientist walked in, closely followed by two guards.

"What do you want?" Megan growled.

"To inject this into you." The scientist smiles sadistically.

"Fat chance." Megan says. Then, lightning quick, she took down the two guards and sprinted out of the room. She ran through the maze of halls, trying to find a way out.

"Got ya!" All of the sudden about 10 guards tackled Megan to the ground. She kicked, punched and wiggled, but she couldn't get out of the hold that the 10 guards had on her.

"No! No! Let me go!" Megan screams.

The scientist walks up and kneels down by Megan's head. "I don't think so sweetie." He said in a sickly sweet voice, as he jabbed a needle into her neck.

Megan gasped in pain. "W-What was t-that?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you. That, my dear was a serum that erases your memories. All of them."

"W-What?" Megan could feel herself slip away...then, nothing.

Megan woke up about a day later, groggy. She looked around at the beautiful room. It was pure white. Everything was white, the curtains, the rug, the door, walls, the comfy bed, everything. But there were accents of an emerald green here and there in the room. Megan sat up, pulling the covers off of her body, to see that she was wearing jeans and a polo.

"Megan?" Megan looked to the door instinctively, but not recognizing the name. At the door stood Voltaire, in an expensive suit.

"I'm sorry." Megan says politely. "Do I know you? And who's Megan?"

Voltaire smiles on the inside, very pleased. "Your Megan, my dear. Don't you remember?" He asks in Russian.

"I-" Megan froze. She couldn't remember anything. Not her name, her family, her past, anything. "No...I don't remember anything..." She cries silent tears. Voltaire kneels in front of her and takes her hands.

"Its ok my dear. Its ok. I'll help you."

"W-Who are you?" Megan asks.

"Your grandfather and I were the best of friends my dear. I'm like a second grandfather to you. Especially now that your family is gone."

"M-My family's g-gone?" Megan breaks down crying. Voltaire pretended to comfort her, but he was just enjoying how easy it was to manipulate her.


	13. Chapter 13

I decided to end this part of the story quickly as I have more to go through in order to finish this.

**Chapter 13**

"Its been a day already!" Kai shouts in frustration. "Why haven't we found her yet?"

"I'm sorry Kai." Alex says shaking his head, his face hided by shadows. "We're trying."

Kai, really pissed off now, grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Well you're not trying hard enough! She could be in real danger now! She could be dying!"

Alex's head snapped up in anger. "Don't you ever think that only you care about her. She's my best friend! I've known her for 10 years now! I love her like a sister!"

Kai looked into Alex's eyes, and saw tears starting to form. He let Alex down slowly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out right now. And worried sick."

"Its ok Kai." Alex says. "We all are. I understand how you feel. Brooklyn feels the same. And imagine how Tyson and Hiro feel? Megan IS their sister."

"Yea, I know." Kai says turning around, hand running through his hair. "Sorry."

Ray looked back seeing that Kai had calmed down now. He looked at Max, who was sitting next to Tyson as Tyson tried to understand the fact that he had a sister.

"I never knew." Tyson says shaking his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Ty." Max says. "I can't even imagine what that feels like."

"It feels like you want to kill the bastard doesn't it?" Ray asks.

Tyson looks up, his eyes hard. "Yea, it does."

"Good, cause thats how I feel, and we all know Kai feels that way. And I wouldn't be surprised if Tala, Hiro, Johnny, Brooklyn and Alex feel the same. She's like a sister to all of us, besides Kai."

"Boris and Voltaire sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap." Max smiles. Tyson and Ray chuckle.

"Too true guys, too true." Tyson smiles.

Megan walked around her bed to stand in front of her burrow. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green floor length dress with black high heels. She felt uncomfortable in this outfit and started thinking about what kind of outfits she did like.

Voltaire told her only a little bit about her life. She was born and raised in Russia, her parents died in a house fire and she was an only child. Her grandparents had since passed and her parents were only children themselves. According to Voltaire, she only knew how to speak Russian, but she found herself thinking or mumbling to her self in several other languages. Though she had no idea what languages they were. She had been taught history, russian, math, music, and art, but she felt that she was missing something. She shook it off. Voltaire told her that she had a very sheltered life as she was sick a lot as a child. Due to that, she had no friends. She found that strange, but shook that off as well.

Megan walked around her room and stood by her window, looking outside. She leaned against the window frame and relaxed. The sky outside Moscow was very stormy. As she looked at the grey clouds, she was comforted. The color soothed and relaxed her. It reminded her of something, but she didn't know what.

"Megan! Dinner!" Megan sighed, she was never allowed to leave the house, so they ate in all the time. Megan turned on her heel with the grace of a blader and walk to the kitchen.

Kai groaned sitting on the couch in his house in Moscow. Everyone decided to head to Moscow and live with Kai for a while. Great.

It had been 3 months since Megan was captured and M16 had no leads. They had involved CIA as well, but nothing came up. Kai was getting really worried now. Megan could be with child at this point. But he highly doubted that she let them with out a fight. Kai smiled as he thought of Megan. She was strong and smart alright. But Voltaire and Boris were devious and underhanded. He just didn't know what they would to do her and how long she could hold on. He looked down at the glass of red wine in his hands and smiled at the color. It reminded him of Megan's eyes.

Kai stood and went to go see how Tyson and Hiro were holding up.

But before he could enter the room they were sharing, Alex ran in.

"Kai! Oh good. I found you. We have a lead! Come on!" Alex says quickly, turning and sprinting down the hall to let everyone else know. Tyson and Hiro, who heard Alex, followed Kai down the hall and into Kai's office.

Everyone arrived within minutes and stood around the room, facing the projector screen.

"Ok, so we actually got a hit with a catering company." Bryan says.

"It turns out, starting 3 months ago, a house in rural northern Poland, has been having food delivered to them every week." Connor says.

"The house was paid in full. In cash." Alex says.

"No paper trail." Kai says.

"Perfect way for Voltaire and Boris to operate." Tala says.

"Exactly." Alex nods.

"And thats out in the countryside." Kai says.

"Yup, far away from prying eyes." Ray says.

"But how do we get in?" Max asks.

"Without them knowing." Brooklyn says.

"We sneak into the catering staff." Shannon, a CIA agent says.

"But how? We're all too famous. We'll get noticed too quickly." Johnny says.

"But I can." Sarah says in realization. "I'm not that famous, I can go in. Voltaire and Boris don't know me."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kai asks.

"She's my best friend, I have to."

"Com check." Alex says.

"Read you loud and clear Alex." Sarah whispers. It was one month later and Sarah had gotten into the catering staff and finally got the shift to go to the house Megan was held at. The deliveries were made at 9 at night, and they were about to leave.

The staff arrived on the grounds and pulled up to the back door, which was guarded. Sarah unloaded a box of food and filed into the kitchen, helping the staff unload the food.

About 10 minutes into unloading, a guard appeared at the door.

"Out! Out! Leave now!" The staff scrambled out of there, but Sarah hid in the pantry, wanting to see why they were being kicked out.

"The staff's being kicked out, I'm staying to see what's going on." Sarah whispers.

"Roger." Alex replies.

Megan woke up from a nap. She looked around and noticed that it was 9. She had gone to sleep at 3, expecting to catch a quick cat nap but guess she was more tired then she thought. She was hungry as she had missed dinner and wanted to go get something to eat.

She got up and put on her robe. As she reached the kitchen, a guard was standing at the door. As she went to open the door, the guard stopped her.

"You can't go in ma'am, the kitchen staff is in there." The guard says.

"I just want to make a sandwich since I missed dinner. Please?"

"Ah, ok." The guard says. He props open the door and shouts. "Out! Out! Leave now!" Megan could here the scrambling of feet and then the door was held open for her.

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute." Megan walked in and headed to the pantry. When she opened the door, she saw a girl about her age in there.

"M-Megan." Sarah stutters.

"Who are you?" Megan says softly.

Sarah looked shocked. "W-What do you mean Meg? It's Sarah, your best friend. Do you not remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I feel like I should know you." Megan says, looking into her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Sarah asks sadly. Megan could tell that this hurt the girl, on a deeper level.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Sarah, Sarah Williams. I've known you for 6 years." Sarah had started tearing now. Megan immediately pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I know that I should know you, but I can't remember anything. I was in an accident, and lost all my memories."

Sarah pulled back. "No you didn't Meg, you were kidnapped."

"I was what?" Megan says.

"Kidnapped. Voltaire and Boris kidnapped you."

"But Voltaire is my grandfather's friend and my only family now." Megan says very confused.

"No, you have a family. Tyson, your twin, Hiro, your older brother and a grandfather. But, its complicated." Sarah says.

"How?" Megan asks, believing her.

"Come with me and I'll tell you. Please?" Sarah begged.

"Ok. I'll come." Megan nodded.

"Alex, she's coming, send everyone in. Now." All of the sudden, Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Johnny, Ray, Max, Alex, Shannon, Bryan, Connor, and Tyson barged in through the back door. They had taken out the guards seconds before. All had a gun on them.

"Where's Voltaire?" Sarah asks Megan. "And Boris."

"In their rooms I'm guessing, other side of the house." Megan says, but her eyes were immediately drawn to Kai's, then to Tyson's. "I know you two." Megan says.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go. Now." Shannon says. Everyone nods. Sarah takes Megan's hand and they sprint out of the building and out of town.

They arrive at Kai's house and unload the cars.

"Megan." Sarah says. "This is Ray Kon, Max Tate, Brooklyn Masefield, Johnny McGregor, Alex Pettyfer, Shannon Elis, Bryan Wheeler, Connor Sherman, Tala Valkov, Kai Hiwatari, and Tyson Granger."

"Hiwatari? Thats Voltaire's last name."

"Unfortunately, he's my grandfather." Kai smiles wryly.

"And you look just like me." Megan says stepping up to Tyson, touching his cheek.

Thats when Tyson broke. He grabbed Megan and hugged her tightly. At the touch, Megan felt something.

"I'm your twin Meg." Tyson whispers in her ear. "I'm your family Meg." At he words, she knew that he was telling the truth. She hugged him back, knowing that he was her family, but not remembering it. As Megan tried to remember Tyson a sharp pain shot through her head. She screamed in agony, holding her head in her hands, her knees giving way. Tyson caught her and cradled her against his chest. But all Megan remembers is agonizing pain.

The next day, Megan was still asleep in Kai's bed. She had not woken up and it was worrying everyone.

Alex had told them that she was injected with a memory erasing serum, that completely erased everything from her mind. And that when she tried to remember Tyson, her head couldn't take the pain and it put herself in a coma.

The guys were outside practicing as Megan slept. Suddenly Megan's body glowed a soft gold but then it faded.

"Hey Chief? Can you take a look at Dragoon?" Tyson asks, walking up to Kenny.

"Sure Ty." Kenny takes Dragoon, but almost drops it as he looked at the bit-chip.

"What's wrong Chief?" Max asks.

"Dragoon's gone." Kenny whispers.

"What?" Tyson grabs his blade and notices that Dragoon's picture wasn't on the bit-chip anymore.

"Guys, check your blades!" Kenny shouts, loud enough that everyone heard.

There was a quick scramble as everyone checked pockets. There were shouts of Bit-beasts missing.

"Its Meg." Tyson says.

"What?" Kai asks.

"It has to do with Meg."

"How do you know?" Ray asks.

"Call it twin intuition or what ever, but I know." Tyson says. The boys quickly run up to Megan's room and they feel their blades warm up as the got closer to Megan.

"A million Bit-beasts are here." Brooklyn says.

"How do you know?" Kai asks, taking her hand.

"I've always been able to sense Bit-beasts." Brooklyn says. "Probably has something to do with the testing that they did on me. But I can sense all our Bit-beasts within her, including Drakima, as well as all our friends and many others. Possibly the entire world."

"They're helping her." Kenny realized.

"What?" Johnny asks.

"They must be helping her regain her memories. Its the only reason that I can think of."

"It makes sense." Ray says. "After all, the Hiwataris and the Grangers have a stronger connection to the Bit-beasts then any other family."

"Well how soon?" Kai asks, looking at Megan's peaceful face.

"A day or 2 maybe?" Kenny guesses. "I mean she has to remember 21 years. It might take a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That night, Megan stirred in her sleep. Kai was asleep next to her, but didn't feel her move.

Megan blinked open her eyes as memories rushed through her head. She felt her blade give off a slight breeze. She looked to her left and saw Drakima sitting on the night stand. A warm breeze came over Megan, warming her up, and calming her down. The sudden rush of memories had scared her as she had remembered everything. Her past, the Abbey, the injection, everything. But Drakima comforted her.

Megan shifts over, to see Kai laying besides her. Upon seeing him, Megan broke. She launched her body, half over his and buried her face in his chest.

Kai woke up as a sudden weight was placed on his chest. He looked down to see that it was Megan and that she was awake.

"Meg." Kai whispers, and he hugs Megan close to him. They gradually sit up and lean against the head board.

"Kai. I remember everything."

"The Abbey?"

"Yea, the Abbey." Megan nods, her arms tighten around Kai's waist and her face buries into his shoulder.

"Its ok Meg. I'm here now." Megan nods, and closes her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Kai sighed as he felt Megan fall asleep. She was safe and thats all that mattered. He gently laid her down to get some sleep, and quietly slipped out of the room.

"She awake?" Kai turned to see Tyson standing next to the door.

"She was, she fell back asleep. She's pretty tired, but she remembers everything." Kai says.

Tyson sighs in relief. "Thank god."

"My reaction exactly." Kai says, a rare smile gracing his lips. The two boys' eyes meet and they laugh. Tension was released with the laugh and both boys felt a lot better.

A couple hours later, Megan woke up. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. She decided to get up and go get something to eat. She put on jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed her blade, putting it in the pouch on her belt. Sarah must of grabbed some of her stuff, cause as far as she could tell, she was in Kai's house in Moscow.

Megan found the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Upon arriving, she saw Kai, Ray, Brooklyn, Alex and Johnny sitting at the table.

Alex saw her first and smiled broadly. "Meg!" He bolted up and ran over, catching her up in a big hug. Megan laughed hugging him back.

"Hey Alex. Thanks for finding me."

"How-?" Alex asks, letting her down.

"Your the only one with the resources silly." Megan smiled. Johnny then came up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god you're ok." Johnny whispers in her ear.

"Thanks Johnny." Megan whispers back.

"Now give me my sister Johnny." Brooklyn jokes. Megan giggles launching herself into Brooklyn's arms.

"Hey Brother." Megan jokes. Brooklyn let Megan down so Ray could hug her.

"Hey little sis." Ray smiles.

"Hey big bro." Megan smiles into his chest.

"I think someone wants to kiss you right now." Ray whispers softly into her ear. Megan giggles as she gets the message. Megan pulls away from Ray as he herds everyone out of the room.

Megan smiles softly as Kai steps closer. He looks down at her softly, grazing his fingers over her cheek. Megan takes his hand in her own and pulls it down, effectively pulling her up to his lips. She softly kisses him, their fingers intertwining. Kai put his hand into her hair, holding her head to his. Megan cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him closer. Kai deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Megan moaned in pleasure, savoring his taste. Kai pulled away, holding her face in his hands, his thumbs grazed over her slightly swollen lips.

"I'm glad your ok Meg." Kai says quietly.

"Thanks for finding me Kai. I don't know what I would do if..." Megan broke off shaking in fear and disgust. Kai wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close.

"Its ok Meg, its ok. Thats not going to happen. Ever." Kai assured her.

Megan nodded, her face in his chest.

"Meg?" Megan pulled away from Kai to see Tyson standing there, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Ty." Megan ran into Tyson's arms, burying her face into his chest.

"My god." Tyson whispers. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Megan chokes, tears spilling down her face. Tyson pulled back slightly, running his thumb over her cheeks, whipping away her tears.

"Now, now, I don't want my little sister crying."

"Hey!" Megan smiles, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Tyson smiles.

"I am NOT younger then you. Didn't we already discuss this?" Megan giggled.

"Yea, but you are younger then me." Megan and Tyson turn to find their older brother, Hiro, smiling slightly.

"Hiro." Megan smiles. Hiro smiles broadly and hugs his baby sister tightly.

"I-I thought that I w-would never see y-you again." Hiro chokes out. Tears were flowing, unchecked down his face. Megan teared up, her face, buried in his chest.

"W-Well, I'm here now Hiro. A-And, I'm not going anywhere."

Kai smiled tenderly as Tyson joined to hug. Kai was happy that Megan found her true family, and that she was happy.

Megan was greeted with many hugs, as everyone woke up. She was happy to find that she had a family, and that she had her memories back, but Voltaire and Boris were still on the loose.

"Guys, we have to do this." Megan says.

"Meg, we all want to get the bastards, but we have no idea were they could be right now." Tala says.

"Well, I wouldn't say that we have no idea." Alex smiles walking in the room. Megan perked up, sitting up straighter on the couch, were she was curled up against Kai's side.

"Yes?" Brooklyn prodded his friend.

"An under cover M16 agent, just became Voltaire's new assistant." Alex smiles.

"Seriously?" Max asks.

"Seriously." Alex says.

"Sweet!" Daichi smiles.

"So where are they?" Megan asks. She sinks back into Kai's embrace. Alex walks in front of the group, a picture of a man about 25, with short chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes, in his hand.

"This is Dylan O' Brian." Alex says. "He's an Irish and British National and moved to Manchester when he was 15. He can speak Gaelic, English, Russian, Polish, German, French, and Spanish. He's about 6'2", 22, and has an athletic build. He is our undercover M16 agent. He has informed us that Voltaire and Boris have hired him to become their assistant. He is charged with training recruits that have gone through the same testing that the Blitzkrieg Boys, Megan and Brooklyn have gone through."

"Their new army." Megan whispers.

"Yes, unfortunately." Alex nods. "Dylan says that most of the recruits are so brainwashed that they have no personalities anymore, but there are a few, Dylan says, that still have some personality. Namely Tina and Aaron." Alex says. Then 2 more pictures appear in his hands. One is of a girl with navy blue hair and crimson eyes about 20, the other a boy with silver/red hair and grey/green eyes about the same age.

"Uh guys?" Megan squeaks. "That looks like me...exactly like me."

The room went silent for a minute, everyone taking in the faces on the pieces of paper in Alex's hand.

"Wait a sec." Kai says. "That boy...he looks kinda like me and..."

"Me." Tala finishes in realization. Megan looks at the picture of the boy more closely and could see it. The 2 toned hair and eyes, the set of the jaw and nose. It was a perfect combination of Kai and Tala's different features.

"What the hell?" Tyson asks, thoroughly confused.

"Exactly my reaction when I first saw them." Alex says. "Dylan says that Tina is Megan's exact clone. Voltaire and Boris created her when Megan escaped when she was 10, just incase something happened again."

"Like me escaping them again." Megan smirks.

"Exactly." Alex smiles. "She had a genetic code implanted in her that made her grow up physically and mentally into a grown women of 20 in the span of 10 years, same thing with Aaron. And Aaron has both Tala and Kai's DNA. The DNA of the much needed Hiwatari line and the extra DNA of Tala's which helped increase..."

"That's too much science..." Daichi groans. Everyone laughs, releasing some bundled up tension.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that you guys know where this is going..." Alex says. Megan sighed.

"Yea, instead of using Kai and I or..." Megan shivered. She didn't need to say what they were planning to do, when using Kai wasn't an option. Kai pulled Megan closer into him, and she subconsciously molded herself into his side, a hand on his chest.

"They're going to use Tina and Aaron." Tala finishes for Megan.

"And they're rebelling." Alex says.

"What?" Ray asks.

"They know what's going on and they want no part in it." Alex explains. "And they're starting to get some of the other kids to understand that they aren't experiments, they're humans."

"That's because they have our DNA." Tala jokes, nudging Megan and Kai. Megan giggles, pulling away from Kai to push Tala back.

"Hell yea." Megan laughs.

"So, what's the plan?" Johnny asks.

"Test, test." Megan whispers. She had on old jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt with sneakers. She had completely changed her appearance. Her shoulder length navy hair was colored to curly blond hair, and her crimson eyes were hidden by emerald green contacts.

"Read you loud and clear Eagle." Alex says back into her M16 ear piece, using her code name. "Boris is around the corner according to intel. You know what to do."

"Roger." Megan says. 2 months had passed since Dylan got the job. Megan turns the corner and recognizes Boris walking out of an alley. "Ummm do you know where South street is sir?" Megan asks in a high pitched voice, closely resembling the girl she was pretending to be.

"Ah, yes, I have a map right here miss." Boris says in a sickly sweet voice. It immediately sent shivers up and down her spine, every inch of her body screaming at her to run, but she had a job to do. So she acted innocent-like and walked up next to him, knowing that she was going to be knocked out. And thats exactly what happened. In the next second, Megan was on the ground, unconscious due to a well placed elbow.

"Oi!" Ray says as he, Max, Alex and Johnny hold back Kai, Tala, Tyson and Brooklyn from going after Boris for hitting Megan. "Chill guys, thats what's supposed to happen." Ray groans, pulling Kai back around the corner, out of sight.

"I know." Tala grounds out.

"It-"

"-just-"

"-pisses-"

"-me-"

"-off!" Brooklyn, Tyson, Tala and Kai say together. Alex sighs.

"Well, at least she'll be getting in. We caught a lucky break when we found out that Elli Manning was their next target and she and Meg have the same body type and height." Alex says.

"Yea, except for the fact that Tyson wants to rip his heart out." Max chuckles, holding Tyson back.

"Alright, lets get these guys out of here, before we ruin the entire op." Alex suggests.

"Good idea." Johnny agrees.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Megan groans, blinking her eyes open. Her head was pounding, feeling like she was hit on the back of the head with an elbow. Oh wait...she was.

Megan opened her eyes, seeing that she was in a cement room. It had a small window on one of the walls, showing that it was dark outside. It was exactly like her room from her childhood. She noticed that she was on a not so comfortable bed and that someone was looking at her from the bed opposite of her.

"What?" Megan asks in her fake voice, the voice of Elli. The body shifted into the light that the small lamp on the floor between the beds gave off. Megan could see that it was a girl about 8 years old, with pin straight auburn hair and stormy gray eyes. She still had that innocent look about her that told Megan that she must be new to the Abbey, not raised here.

"H-hi." The girl stutters, scared. Something about her felt familiar.

"Sorry, my head hurts a lot, and so I snapped." Megan apologizes. "I'm Elli, and you are?"

"I'm Millie." The little girl says shyly. She looks down playing with her hands. "Are you new here as well?"

"Yea." Megan says, sitting up, fighting through her massive head ache. "You too?"

"Mhmm." Millie mumbles. "I've only been here 2 days."

"Up and at em!" A voice shouts from outside the metal door. "Training time!"

Megan jumped to her feet, shocked at the venom in the voice. Millie scrambled to her feet, fear evident in her eyes. "We have to go. Now!" Millie grabs Megan's hand and pulls her out the door and into the hall when the metal door opened to the touch of a remote.

Megan was shocked at the number of kids in the hallway. There were kids as young as 5 to as old as 25. She saw that everyone was wearing all gray. She looked down at herself and noticed that she had tight fitting grey sweats on and a grey hoodie. Millie led her through the halls quickly. Megan bumped into someone as Millie pulled her in between people.

"Sorry!" Megan says, looking up at the person. But as she saw the face, Megan almost froze in place. It was Aaron, and he was more handsome in person then he was in a picture. Aaron flashed a smile, that instantly reminded her of Kai.

"No problem, you're new here, aren't you?" Aaron asks.

Megan nods, too shocked for words.

"I'm Aaron. You?" Aaron asks. His voice reminded her of Tala when he was trying to soothe her.

"M-Elli." Megan corrects herself.

"Smooth..." A voice says in her ear. Megan was reminded that she still had the earpiece in her ear. It was Tala's voice, mocking her. Megan grumbled to herself, knowing that she couldn't say anything, or she would seem crazy.

"Pretty name." Aaron smiles, and she's reminded again of Kai. "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

"Ok." Megan says in a daze. Mille looks back, and sinks into Megan's side, not wanting to be alone.

They walked into a huge room, which had a vaulted celling with tons of gym equipment and bey-dishes.

"Line up!" A voice shouts. Immediately, Aaron takes Megan's hand and weaves her through the crowd of kids running around to get in line. Megan kept a hold of Mille's hand not wanting the innocent girl on her own.

Aaron pulled her in line and Megan saw about 15 trainers in front of the group of 30 kids. She scanned the faces and recognized Dylan. He gave her a slight nod as their eyes locked.

"Dylan recognizes you Meg." Alex says through the earpiece. Megan realized that Dylan must of sent Alex something to tell him that he spotted her.

"Look sharp." Dylan barks out. Megan realized that it was his voice that she heard from her room. She smiled to herself, glad that he was such a good agent. "We're going to pair you guys up and see how good the new recruits are against some of our more experienced bladers."

The trainers start barking out names and take 2 bladers each towards a dish.

"Aaron and Elli follow me!" Dylan calls out. Megan breathes a sigh of relief that she was going to be with Dylan and Aaron.

Megan quickly walked over and stood next to Dylan as they walked to a dish.

"You'll be fine Meg." Dylan whispers in her ear so soft that she barely heard him. She slightly nodded her head.

"So El, I see that you met Aaron already. He's our top student here, along with Tina, who you'll be meeting with shortly." Dylan says. He digs out a pure white blade from his pocket and puts it into Megan's hand, closing her fingers around it. "This is your blade now. Your job is to release the bit-beast inside, Dominic, the Eagle of Light."

"Ok..." Megan says. She looked down at the blade and felt the connection with Dominic already. But she missed Drakima, who she grew up with.

"Lets go." Aaron says. He took his place on the other side of the dish, taking out a blue and white blade. "This is Drolborg, my fire and ice dragon."

_Oh the irony. _Megan thought to herself. It was a cross between Tala and Kai's bit-beasts. Megan got into position, facing Aaron.

"3-2-1, Let It Rip!" Dylan shouts. Aaron and Megan release their blades at the same time.

"Lets see what you got newbie." Aaron jokes. Megan smirks, feeling the connection to Dominic, that she always felt with Drakima.

"Dominic!" Megan shouts. The blade glows a bright gold and rams into Aaron's blade.

Not expecting it, Aaron's blade almost flies out of the dish, but he hangs on, just barely.

"Damn girl, you got fight." Aaron smirks. "If thats the way that you're going to play...then...Drolborg!" His blade glows red and silver, slamming back into Megan's blade. Megan smirks as Dominic stands her ground as Drolborg tries to push her out of the dish.

"Not bad." Dylan muses.

"Dominic!"

"Drolborg!" The blades ram into each other, creating tempest like winds, finally the blades return to their owner's hands.

"Holy cow." Dylan mumbles.

"Thats never happened before." Aaron says, in shock. "Only Tina and I can do that."

"Um, sorry?" Megan says.

"No, its not your fault. That was incredible." Megan turns around at the new voice that sounded so much like her normal voice. And what she saw almost made her feint. The girl behind her, was her. The hair, eyes, body, voice, everything. It was Tina.

Dylan must have known what was going on through her head cause he walked up next to her and introduced them.

"Tina, Elli. Elli, Tina."

"Nice to meet you." Tina says and she holds out her hand.

"You too." Megan says softly. She shakes her hand. At the first touch of contact, electricity ran through both of their bodies. Megan believed it was because Tina was a clone of herself, but Tina was freaking out on the inside.

"Elli Manning isn't it?" A harsh voice said from Megan's right. Megan's body went rigid at the sound, and Tina, who was still holding her hand, felt it. Megan dropped Tina's hand and faced Boris. Megan tried to remember the night she was taken, but realized that they must have used a drug to erase that memory from everyone.

"Yes?" Megan asks timidly, trying to fit into her character again.

"You will address me as Sir. Got it?" Boris's voice boomed in the room. Megan saw that everyone flinched at his voice, even the trainers, except Aaron, Tina and Dylan, so Megan flinched as well.

"Yes Sir!" Megan squeaks out, even though she really just wanted to punch him out, here and now.

Boris smiled, pleased with himself. "Now, Dylan."

Dylan's body went rigid in military mode. "Sir?"

"I want Miss Elli here in the chamber in an hour. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" Dylan nodded. Boris walked away, but not before whipping a child's back for bad posture. Megan winced, remembering horrible memories of her childhood here.

"Bed time!" An instructor shouts. Megan felt and heard the 30 kids running back to their rooms, instructors following them, leaving Megan and Dylan alone in the room.

Once she was sure they were alone, Megan sighed, dropping her disguise.

"You did well, faking it." Dylan murmurs.

"Thanks, cause I really wanted to take him down right then and there." Megan whispers back.

"Lets go Elli." Dylan says in a normal voice. Megan was thinking that there may be camera's in the room so she just nodded and followed him. Her suspicions were confirmed by Alex's voice.

"Dylan told us that there are camera's in the 'hanger' were you're leaving, the hallways, and in the labs. None in the bedrooms though." Alex informs her through the earpiece. "The chamber is the same as you remember."

Megan moaned almost inaudibly, but Dylan heard it as well as Alex. Alex chuckles. "Sorry Meg, its still the glass tubes where they monitor you. I want you to act like the scared little girl you're supposed to be. Elli Manning is a timid girl, but she showed the potential to be a great blader. But at 21 years old you are sexually mature, you know what that means."

Megan cursed in her head. That meant that if she became a great blader, they might use her to produce more bladers, even if she wasn't a Hiwatari or a Granger. After all pregnancy took 9 months, if they didn't want complications, Tina would only be able to have children every 9 months. Boris and Voltaire might want to create more clones, but if the connection between Megan and Tina had anything to say, that might become dangerous. Voltaire will probably use many females of age, which explained why he had so many 20 year olds. If she did some sneaking around, she'd bet that there were many children that were younger then 5 around. And she thought she saw a women, slightly older then herself that just recently gave birth.

Megan shivered visibly. The girl looked raged and scarred both physically and mentally. She was a robot and Megan would bet that she lived her entire life in the Abbey, like Megan herself was supposed to. Megan was lucky to escape when she did.

"Anyway." Alex continues. "I need you to get closer to Tina and Aaron with Dylan's help. Both of them already trust him. Got that Dyl?" Alex asks.

"Yea." Dylan whispers so lightly that Megan almost didn't hear it.

"Ok. Dylan, you know the girl that Meg's rooming with? Millie? We did a background check on her using the photo you got. Umm, this is kind of delicate." Alex's voice faltered. In all the years Megan knew him, Alex never sounded so nervous. "Uh Kai?" Megan assumed that Kai was in the room with Alex and whoever else at the moment. "I'm sorry. Turns out that your parents didn't die when you were taken from them. 'What!'" Megan heard Kai's voice roar in the background. "Ummm Millie is kind of, well your sister." It was dead quiet on the earpiece and Dylan and Megan couldn't help but glance at each other as they heard a dull thud on the line. "Ummmm dudes?" Megan heard Tyson say in the background. "Did Kai actually feint?" Megan's eyes grew big, taking in the information though.

"Her eyes..." Megan mumbles. "Her eyes are like Kai's thats why she felt familiar."

"Yea," Alex voice was heard again. "She's Kai's younger sister, meaning she's a full blooded Hiwatari."

"Crap." Megan whispers.

"Yea, she was taken from her parents 2 days ago, and this time their parents were killed right in front of her."

Dylan pulled her into a room, off the main hallway. As she looked around, she realized that this must be his room.

"We can talk freely in here." Dylan says. Megan nodded.

"Is Kai ok Alex?" Megan asks as Dylan sets up a video conference. The video popped up to show Alex in the center of the screen, looking stressed.

"Yea, his fine." Alex says shaking his head. "Tyson and Daichi are staring at him, not quite believing that he feinted."

"Stupid boys." Megan mumbles. "Wait, if they have a full-blooded Hiwatari, then what was their plan about a Granger?"

"Thats just it, either they will go after Tyson or Hiro, which is un-likely, cause they can't control them, or you guys have a male relative. Since your parents are dead, we are having your grandfather come over to talk about your family..." Alex looked away from the screen, as one of the agents said someone was there. "Wait, here he is." Alex moved away from the screen to show Megan's grandfather.

Gramps, as he was affectionately called, had white hair and the aged skin of a man in his 80's, but he had the distinctive crimson eye color, that showed that Granger blood ran through him.

"Gramps." Megan smiles. This was the first time that she had seen him since she got all her memories back, even then, she had only met him once before, but she loved him immediately. Hiro and Tyson were seen as well, standing behind their grandfather.

"Megan my dear." Gramps smiles. "I wouldn't have recognized you if Ty didn't say that you turned blond and had green contacts in."

"Sorry Gramps, undercover." Megan smiled, sitting down, Dylan standing behind her, protectively, just in case something happened. "So anymore family that I should know about?"

Gramps put a finger to his chin thinking. "Well, your mother was an only child, but your father did have a brother, my other son Thomas. He died sometime ago though, in a boating accident and didn't have any children. Wait..." Gramps mussed to himself, thinking. "Your father did have another child."

"Dad cheated!" Hiro roared.

"No, he didn't, calm down Hiro." Gramps said, giving Hiro a stern look, as if their father would do such a thing. "Two of your father's friends were having a difficult time having children. The father was sterile and so your father donated his sperm so that they could have a child. He thought that thats what your mother would have wanted him to do."

"He passed the Granger gene." Megan says.

"Yes, he did, and it was a boy, ummmm..." Gramps racks his brain for the name of the child. "Ah, Pat McDuff. His parents are from Ireland, your dad knew them from work. I think I might have a picture of him."

"No need Mr Granger." Dylan says, his lips in a hard line.

"What is it Dylan?" Alex voice is heard.

"Pat McDuff is here. Boris picked him up a week ago. Here's a picture." Dylan leaned over Megan, to type Pat's name into Voltaire's database and a picture came up. The boy was about 10, and he had the crimson eyes to prove that he had Granger blood running through him. But he had blond hair and a slightly different bone structure, showing that he had a different mother.

"I know him..." Megan musses.

"Yea, he was with the group today." Dylan confirms. "Since he's new, he still has spirit."

"Good, he'll need it." Alex says.

"Umm guys? Kai's awake!" Megan heard Tala's voice in the background. The Grangers moved off to the side to show Kai and Tala making their way to the computer.

"Kai!" Megan sighs, smiling. Kai let a smile come to his lips briefly before he turned to Alex, a mask of seriousness now on his face.

"What's this about a sister?" Kai asks.

"She's my cellmate Kai." Megan says getting his attention. "She has auburn hair, is 8 and she has your eyes. She's scared though Kai."

Kai sighs. "I can't believe I have a sister."

"Tell me about it." Tyson says, rolling his eyes, amusement dancing in them.

"Oh shut it Ty." Megan giggles.

"Will you keep an eye on her Meg?" Kai asks, his eyes pleading, but voice level.

"Of course Kai." Megan promises.

"Meg, we have to go." Dylan reminds her.

"K, I'll talk to you guys later. Umm Alex?" Megan asks.

"Yea Meg?"

"Umm, can I talk to Pat, Tina, Aaron and Millie about all of this? About me, Kai, Tyson, everything?"

"As long as they can keep their traps shut, yea. We need to get those 4 out of there right away. They are our top priority." Alex confirms.

"Got it. Expect guests tonight. Can we use your room again Dylan?" Megan asks.

"We should be able to. Boris thinks that I'm a good trainer, and he trusts me." Dylan smirks.

"Nice." Megan giggles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The chamber went like Megan always remembered it. When the scientists analyzed her DNA, M16's technicians did well in that department, Elli Manning's DNA showed up instead of Megan Masefield/Granger's DNA. Boris bought her scared little girl act and Megan and Dylan were on their way to pick up Millie, Pat, Aaron and Tina.

"Millie first." Megan whispers. They walked to Megan's room and Dylan opened the door, with a touch of the remote he always carried.

Millie jumped to her feet, but relaxed when she saw Megan. "Elli? What's-" She froze mid-sentence as she saw Dylan.

"Don't worry Millie, I'll explain everything, come on!" Megan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall as Dylan shut the door, they headed down the hall to get the other 3.

"Dylan? Elli?" Aaron asks as his door was opened.

"We'll explain everything, just follow us." Dylan says. Aaron follows hesitantly, but follows.

Tina came willingly enough when she noticed Aaron, but Pat was a little harder.

"Are you sure?" Pat asks. Megan saw his crimson eyes look into hers, confusion written all over his face, glancing at Tina's crimson eyes.

"Pat, you're my half brother." Megan blurts out. "Just trust me and follow us, everything will be explained."

Pat was stunned, but felt the truth in her words, and followed her.

They all went into Dylan's room, as Dylan pulled up a video conference. As Megan sat in the chair, Dylan leaning over her and the others, behind them, the screen popped up, showing...no one. But as Megan looked closer, in the background, she saw a couch with someone on it. As the person shifted, his red hair glinted in the light.

"Tala!" Megan shouts. Tala leaps off the bed with natural grace and looks around startled until he saw the computer.

"Gesh Meg, chill, I'm awake."

"Meg?" Aaron questions, but Megan waves him off for the moment. Tala shouted for the guys to wake up, as he sat in the chair.

"Hey, I- woah." Tala says, eyes popping out of his head. "They really look like- holy hell."

"Hey Meg, what's- bloody hell!" Brooklyn shouts, jumping away from the computer.

"What the-" Johnny says, to shocked to finish.

"What's all the-" Kai stopped in mid step. "Oh my god."

"Yea, guys, whatever." Megan says quickly. "Where's Hiro, Gramps, Alex, and everyone else?"

"Here!" Alex says, coming into view.

"Good." Megan says. She looks back at the 4 very confused faces.

"Ummmm...Meg?" Aaron asks again.

"Right." Megan nods. "Well, I'm really Megan Masefield or Megan Granger, depending."

"Wait, Megan Masefield?" Pat asks. "I heard about you. You're a world famous blader, but huh, well, when I first saw Tina, I thought she was you." Pat looks into eyes that looked like his.

"Another part of the mystery." Megan smiles. "Um, wait one second. Dylan, you have your own bathroom right?"

"Yea." Dylan nods.

"One sec guys, I'll be back." Megan tells her friends, and she heads to the bathroom. Megan takes her contacts out and washes her hair in the shower. The dye falls out of her hair, and down the drain. Megan gets dressed quickly and walks out to find Tina staring back at her, mouth open.

"Holy crap." Tina whispers.

"You guys are twins." Millie stutters out.

"Actually," Tyson voice chuckles, coming from the computer. Megan makes her way to her chair again. "It's more like Meg and I are twins and Tina's Megan's clone."

Time seemed to freeze as Pat, Tina, Aaron and Millie took in that information.

"Uh?" Tina asks.

"Ok, well, Tina, Aaron, you guys know what Boris and Voltaire are planning to do with you 2 right?" Megan asks.

"Uggg, yea." Aaron says in disgust. "They want us to create the perfect blader together."

"Ok, well Kai and I were originally supposed to do that." Megan says. "Kai, Tala and I grew up here, but when I was 10, I busted out, but Tala and Kai stayed here until they were 17."

"That sucks." Tina says bluntly. She said it is much a way that Megan would, that Tyson, Kai, Alex, Tala and Brooklyn started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Tina asks, looking at Megan.

"Well, thats something that I would say, so they started laughing." Megan giggles. "Anyway, Boris and Voltaire realized that they couldn't control us, so they went to plan B."

"I'm sorry, but why you 2?" Pat asks.

"The Hiwatari line and the Granger line have a very strong connection to the Bit-beasts, and when joined, the most powerful blader would be born. But forever, both lines have only had male descendants, until I was born." Megan explains.

"So I'm your clone, their back up for you." Tina says, trying to sort this all out. "What about Kai's clone?"

"You're looking at him." Tala and Kai say at the same time.

"Aaron." Megan says. "You're a cross between Tala and Kai, the 2 most powerful bladers that the Abbey ever produced."

"What?" Aaron says, shocked. It reminded Megan of when Tala found out that Megan was his long lost friend from the Abbey.

"So, where do Millie and I fit into all of this?" Pat asks. "You said something about me being your half brother?"

"Yea, well we have the same father. Didn't your mother tell you?" Megan asks.

"Yea, she told me the story, but I never realized that I was related to THE Tyson Granger!" Pat smiles.

"Oh yea!" Tyson cheers. At the same time Hiro and Megan hit the boys of the back of the head.

"So, Voltaire now has the Granger line that he can control." Megan says. "The idea was that they would brainwash Pat like they tried to do to me."

"And me?" Millie asks. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"You are my little sister Millie." Kai says softly, a softness in his eyes, that Megan only saw whenever he looked at her.

"You have the same eyes." Megan says softly, holding the younger girl close. Millie smiled up at Megan sadly.

"I thought that my parents died when I was taken away from them, but apparently they lived to give me a sister." Kai says.

"Is Kai crying?" Tala jokes, looking into his best friends face, teasing him. Megan could hear the guys laughing as Kai elbowed Tala in the gut. Tala fell to the floor in a heap, which caused another round of laughter, this time Megan joined in.

"Sorry Kai, but you know Tal." Megan giggles. Kai shrugs, a light smile playing on his lips.

"Dylan!" A shout came from the door.

"Shit." Dylan mumbles and he quickly exits the video chat as Megan and the other hide in the bathroom. Megan slipped on her contacts at least to hid her Granger eyes.

"Sir?" Dylan says opening the door. It was Boris.

"I need Millie tested to check her cycle's so that we can plan accordingly when we get both her and Pat under our thumbs. Do so at 5 in the morning. Got it?" Boris demands.

"Got it Sir." Dylan nods. Boris looks around the room briefly, then leaves. Dylan closes the door and sighs.

"You're ok guys." Dylan says. And everyone walks out of the bathroom, except Megan, who was re-dying her hair. "Head back to your rooms and get some rest." They nod and slowly and quietly Tina, Millie, Pat and Aaron leave for their rooms.

"Hey Meg?" Dylan asks, leaning up against the doorway, watching Megan.

"Yea Dyl?" Megan asks.

"Something's been bothering me." Dylan confesses. He rubs the back of his neck to show his discomfort.

"What has?" Megan asks.

"You never...ummmm...you never had Voltaire's DNA implanted within you or anything like that right?" Dylan looks down embarrassed.

"Ugg, ew no. Thankfully my friends found me right on time. I don't even..." Megan's body shuttered in disgust. "Lets not talk about it."

"Sorry to bring it up, but I just wanted to be sure." Dylan says. "You're pretty close to Kai right?" Dylan gave her a sly smile.

Megan blushed, but smiled proudly. "Mhmm, we did bond pretty tightly while growing up in this hell hole." Megan giggles. "But yea, we love each other."

"Did you notice anything tonight? Between Aaron and Tina perhaps?" Dylan wonders as Megan finishes.

"What? Like the fact that they're in love with each other and can't see it?" Megan smiles.

"Yea..." Dylan chuckles. "That."

"Well, I think Kai and I were the same when we were here. I mean, it was kind of hard to get that close to someone, cause you knew that there was a possibility that they would be gone the next day, that and the fact that we were 10 and 12." Megan giggles. "I just hope that they realize that no matter what Boris or Voltaire say, that they have the right to be with whoever they want to be with and that nothing is their fault." Megan looks down at this.

"Sounds like you talk from experience." Dylan says, a hand on her shoulder.

Megan looks up into Dylan's emerald eyes. "Yea, well I've had a lot of friends that were killed here. And I always felt that it was my fault, that maybe if I was strong enough, I could have protected them. And when I got my memories back, I felt bad for leaving Tala, Kai and the others here for 5 more years while I was in Ireland, having the time of my life with my new family."

"But you had your memories erased, there was no way for you to know what had happened, and Kai and the others lost their memories as well." Dylan reminds her.

"I know that, but it still hurts." Megan says, silent tears in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day after Millie came back from her check-up beaten and bloody, Megan knew what to do. She wasn't going to let Millie be tortured the way she was when she grew up here. She was getting out. Now.

"Alex, let Dylan know that we have to leave today. I can't stand this place anymore. Can you send Kai, Tala and the agents here in half an hour?"

"I can do that. Where are you going to be?" Alex voice cut in and out as if he was getting stuff ready.

"The hanger, we have training practice in 20 minutes. Tell Dylan that I need him now though, Millie's hurt."

"Got it. Good luck." And the connection broke as Alex went to get ready.

"Millie, sweetie, you have to stay awake." Megan knew from experience that you had to stay awake when you were losing this much blood.

"Meg." Dylan whispers, coming into the room, a first aid kit in hand. Together Megan and Dylan gently, but properly wrapped up Millie's head and arm where she was slashed with Boris's whip. They gave her some painkillers and Millie was fully awake.

"What happened Mil?" Megan asks.

"H-he was mad c-c-cause I haven't start-ted by p-p-period y-yet." Millie stutters, clinging to Megan. Megan sighed and held her close, knowing that she was safe.

"We're leaving today Mil, ok? And we're going home."

"Home?" Millie asks, looking up. "B-But my parents are dead."

"But your brother isn't dear." Megan says comfortingly. "You'll live with Kai, and Voltaire and Boris will never bother you again."

"B-But, will you be there?" Millie asks, looking up into her eyes, her stormy orbs brimming with unshed tears.

"If you want me to." Megan smiles softly. Millie nods, hugging Megan closely. Megan pulled the younger girl closer, not wanting this innocent girl to feel anymore pain and misery.

"Ready Meg?" Dylan asks. Megan nods and pulls Millie up to her feet, holding her to her side.

"Lets go." When they stepped out of the room, they were swept away in the tide of people heading to the hanger.

"Meg." A hushed voice said in her ear as a hand caught her elbow and another caught her waist. Megan turned to the right to see that Aaron had caught her elbow, Pat had his small arms around her waist and Tina was at Aaron's side.

"Hey guys, we're getting out of here today." Megan whispered. "Kai, Tala and agents are coming when we are in the middle of our training session."

"Really?" Tina's face lit up like the 4th of July, and Megan knew why. She had been here her entire life, along with Aaron, and it was her that was supposed to have the perfect child.

"Really, so be ready." Megan says. Everyone nods, and Pat and Millie's arms tighten around her.

"Elli Manning! Front and center!" Boris's voice booms as soon as Megan entered the hanger. She pried herself away from the children, and stepped in front of Boris. She checked her mental clock in her head and realized that the agents would be here in 5 minutes, along with Kai and Tala. Time to have some fun.

"Yes Sir?" Megan asks confidently. Boris snarled, and tried to hit Megan across the face. Tried.

Megan caught his hand and bent it over backwards at the wrist. Boris groaned in pain, but the trainers and kids, just looked on in shock.

"Elli! Let go of me at once!" Boris roars. He wrenched his hand form her grasped and tried to punch her again. This time, Megan leaped backwards away from Boris, using the wind. Thats right, she floated away from him. Megan recognized the feeling. Drakima must be near.

Boris looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Elli Manning, you idiot." Megan said with fake sweetness. She took out her contacts and the wig that she put on the night before.

Boris stuttered un-recognizable words in his rage as he looked at the girl who had escaped him twice.

"Megan." He growls. "You will pay for this." Megan just smiled as he reached for her throat, but stopped as a gun was pushed up against the back of his head.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to stay alive." A menacing voice said from right behind Boris. Boris froze upon hearing Tala's threat.

"Just in time Tal." Megan smiles sweetly.

"You're forgetting someone, idiots." Boris chuckles, grasping for straws.

"Who?" Megan says, tapping a finger to her lips. "Oh right Voltaire." She said his name with such venom that Boris recoiled away from her.

"Nah, we got him too." Kai voice came from behind Megan. Megan spun on her heel, with the grace of a blader, rubbing it in Boris's face. Kai had 4 agents with him, holding Voltaire in cuffs. Voltaire's clothes were disheveled and he had cuts and bruises starting to form on his face, meaning that he was beaten into submission. Megan glanced at Kai's fists and saw a slight amount of blood, coming from his knuckles, but Megan knew that it wasn't his, it was Voltaire's.

"Nice of you to join us Kai." Megan beams. She glances over at the kids and sees Millie beaming, knowing that she was free. But Megan was glad that she didn't drop her guard when one of the trainers noticed Millie's smile. Out of know where, he pulled a gun out and lunged for her. Before anyone noticed, Megan sprinted over, and at the same time, took the gun and pushed the guy away from Millie. Megan stood in front of Millie, taking apart the gun with the air of expertise, as agents secured the other trainers, just in case, but they left this one to Megan.

"Now, thats not nice." Megan says calmly, throwing the pieces of the gun to Kai, but there was an undertone of a threat in her voice. "You must know who I am by now, right?"

"Yea, you're Megan Granger, twin to Tyson Granger, younger sister of Hiro Granger, half sister to Pat McDuff, and wielder of Drakima, the winged horse of Air."

"You forgot one thing." Megan says, meeting the guys eyes. He was probably 35, 6'5" and 200 lbs, but Megan knew she could take him down with out breaking a sweat.

"And that is?" The guy asked cockily. Megan did a roundhouse kick to his jaw and swept out his feet from underneath him in one motion. The guy was on the floor a split second after he talked, groaning in pain. Megan put her foot on his throat and put slight pressure on his trachea. Megan leaned over, arms on her knee.

"That if you ever think about hurting anyone I care about ever again, I will come after you and kill you myself." Megan straightened and fixed her hair as if it was messy. She turned to Connor, who used to be Kai's bodyguard. Connor had a proud smile on his face as he looked at Megan. "You can have him now Connor." Megan smiles, as she takes her foot off of him.

"Thanks Meg." Connor says. He picks up the guy and cuffs him in one motion. "This is a great day." And he led away the guy along with the other agents who took the other trainers, kids, and Boris and Voltaire. That left Megan, Kai, Tala, Tina, Aaron, Pat, Millie and Tina. But all of the sudden there was a shout and Kai and Tala pointed their guns at the door, expecting the worse...well, they got Tyson.

"Gesh guys!" Tyson squeaks. "Put those things down, you might accidentally kill me."

"Accidentally, right..." Kai mumbles, putting the gun behind his back and into the waistband of his jeans. Megan laughs as Kai gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gesh Ty!" Tala shouts, doing the same. "You want to die?"

"No!" Tyson shouts indignantly. "Meg!" As if he just realized that she was there, he went into over-protective big brother mode and grabbed Megan, holding her close. "I'm glad your safe Meg." Tyson whispers in her ear.

Knowing that he needed to know that she was safe, Megan wrapped her arms around Tyson and hugged him close. "I'm ok Ty." Tyson stepped back, and did a double take at Tina.

"So this is the clone...cool!" Tyson smiles like a little kid and Tina whacked him upside the head. Tyson was stunned, but Aaron, Kai, Tala and Megan started laughing hysterically.

"Great, and she acts like Megan too." Tyson moans. Tala wraps an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly manner.

"Sorry man, but we both know how Meg is." Tala says sadly. Megan saw the teasing glint in his eyes though, and she punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow!" Tala whines, but he was laughing.

All this time though, Millie and Pat were staring at Kai and Tyson respectively.

"Y-You're Tyson Granger..." Pat says quietly, but everyone's sensitive ears heard it.

"That I am!" Tyson says proudly.

"And you're my brother...thats so cool!" Pat screams. Everyone flinched at the high pitched scream, but Tyson just started talking animatedly with Pat as Megan noticed Millie's stare.

"Kai." Megan says, getting her boyfriend's attention. Kai turned to her, a questioning look in his eyes. "This is Millie, your little sister. Mil, this is Kai Hiwatari, your older brother."

Kai looked her over quickly and immediately noticed her stormy grey eyes, the eyes that marked her as a Hiwatari. She was small for an 8 year old, but her eyes held wonder and imagination. She had bruises and cuts on every exposed part of her skin. He could see the bandage on her arm, and the one around her head and knew that Boris was responsible.

"K-Kai?" Millie stutters. Kai didn't say a word and just picked up the girl and held her close. Millie buried her face in his neck and her little arms wrapped around his neck, holding herself close to him. Megan's eyes were brimming with tears as she witnessed this reunion. Even Tyson and Pat stopped their constant babbling to look at Kai and Millie. For once, Tala and Tyson didn't tease Kai and just held Megan's hands. Megan turned into her twin's shoulder as Tala rubbed the back of her hand.


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

No more then a week later Boris and Voltaire were sentenced to death and hung the next day. The Grangers and Hiwataris were able to breathe again and enjoy life again.

The old teams still got together to play in competitions, but now they had actual jobs and families.

Alex married Emma, a girl he knew from his past in Ireland, and they lived in Stockholm with their 2 year old boy, Kyle. Alex still worked for M16, but was mostly retired and only worked cases when he was really needed. Emma was working as a secretary at the Stockholm BBA Branch.

Johnny married his long-time girlfriend, Helen, and they lived in Amsterdam together with their 1 year old boy, Quinn. Johnny was the head trainer at the Amsterdam BBA Branch, while Helen was a stay at home mom.

Brooklyn married a girl from France, Elli and they lived in Paris with their 2 year old daughter, Isabella. Brooklyn worked as the head trainer at the Paris BBA branch and Elli was a secretary at the branch.

Hiro was married to Dorothy, and they lived in Vancouver together, expecting twins in 5 months. Hiro was the head trainer at the Vancouver BBA Branch, while Dorothy ran the branch.

Daichi married Yuna, and had just gotten pregnant with twins. They lived in Seoul and he worked as the head trainer at the Seoul BBA Branch, while Yuna was a secretary the branch.

Kenny married his high school sweetheart Heather and they lived in Sydney with their 1 year old girl, Elise. Kenny worked as the head technician for the Sydney BBA Branch creating new beyblades, while Heather was a stay at home mom.

Max married Emily, and lived in New York City with their 3 year old boy, Cody. Max was now working at the NYC BBA Branch as head trainer. Emily was the head technician as well, working at the NYC BBA Branch too.

Ray married Sarah and lived in London with their 4 year old son, Matt and expecting their 2nd child in 4 months. Sarah was still the assistant to Mr D, but now she also ran the London BBA Branch. Ray also worked as head trainer at the London Branch.

Tyson married his high school sweetheart Hilary and lived in Tokyo, with their 3 year old boy, Sean. Hilary had been working in the Tokyo BBA Branch and was now running it, with Tyson working as the head trainer.

Tala married Julia and lived in Madrid with their 2 girl old baby girl, Luna. Tala was the head trainer at the Madrid BBA Branch, while Julia ran the Branch, helping Tala every so often with training.

Kai married Megan and was lived in Moscow with their 4 year old son Dylan. They were expecting twins in 6 months. Megan was still the assistant to Mr D, but now ran the Moscow BBA Branch, as Kai was the head trainer, with Megan helping out a little bit when she had the time.

Aaron and Tina got married, and lived in Dublin, they had a 4 year old baby girl, Lily. Tina ran the Dublin BBA branch and Aaron was the head trainer. Both had to deal with being clones and being recognized as someone they weren't, but they were strong.

Pat and Millie were dating but it was hard. Pat was living with Gramps in Tokyo and Millie was living with Megan and Kai in Moscow. Pat worked with his brother as a trainer at the Tokyo Branch and Millie worked with her brother and sister-in-law as a trainer at the Moscow Branch. Tyson, Megan and Hiro were thrilled that their brother found someone like Millie, but Kai was weary that Pat would turn out like Tyson. It was tough on Pat and Millie due to the distance, but since Mille was rich and Pat used Tyson's earnings from competitions, they were able to travel a lot.

"Meg! Get the fruit!" Tala shouts from outside. "I have my hands full!"

"Sure!" Megan yells back. She turns around and stops just in time to avoid running over Elise, Kenny and Heather's 1 year old baby girl. Elise was waddling back and forth like a penguin, trying to walk with out falling over. "Elise..." Megan picks up the girl and holds her on her right hip as Elise giggled. "I almost ran over you, you silly." Megan smiled and walked into the kitchen of her and Kai's home. Today was Dylan, Lily and Matt's 4th birthday. They were all born on the same day and everyone was celebrating today.

Megan grabbed the fruit bowl and expertly balanced it in one hand, while carrying Elise out back, where the party was. The bright, warm July sun beat down on Megan as she walked outside, narrowly dodging the kids, running in front of her. Heather noticed Megan holding her daughter and rushed to take her as Megan set down the fruit bowl.

"Thanks Heth." Megan smiles as the little girl was taken from her.

"Mommy!" A voice calls. Megan smiles, kneeling down as Dylan came running over to his mother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Megan asks.

"Mommy, Daddy is strangling Uncle Tyson again." Dylan reports. Megan grumbles. "Uncle Tyson started stuffing food down his face and Sean and Uncle Pat started copying him."

"Thanks sweetie, go and find Lily, it's her party too."

"Ok Mommy!" Dylan smiles, as he runs off the find his best friend. Megan grumbles to herself, standing up and following Tyson's moaning to find Pat and Sean, Tyson and Hilary's 3 year old son, Megan's nephew, laughing as Kai gave Tyson a lecture.

"Kai!" Megan says. Kai raises an eyebrow, and turns to her. "Come here!" Megan says impatiently. Kai glares at Tyson one more time and walks over to his wife.

"Meg..." Kai whines, knowing what was coming. He had become so much more open in the past 5 years, ever since Boris and Voltaire died.

"Kai...just because Tyson is an idiot-"

"Oi! I heard that!" Tyson complains. Pat and Sean laugh again.

"Put a sock in it Tyson!" Megan shouts back, giving Tyson a glare. Tyson 'emped' and ran away. "Anyway," Megan says turning back to Kai, taking his face in her hands. "Just cause Ty's an idiot, doesn't mean Pat will turn out the same way. He's a good kid. He's just trying to spend as much time with Tyson as he can, you know, after all that happened." Megan say patiently.

"Millie went through a lot, she's vulnerable." Kai says.

"Millie's stronger then you think Kai." Megan says seriously. "I know your upset that you weren't there when she was little, but she's safe and happy now." As if to make her point, Pat kissed Millie's forehead softly and sweetly and Millie melted against his side. "Besides, I'm also Pat's sister, I'll teach him a thing or 2 if he even thinks about hurting Mil." Megan smiles.

She feels Kai relax under her fingertips and she kisses his forehead, standing on her tip toes to do so. Kai smiles and pulls her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I know I'm an over protective big brother, but I can't help it." Kai shrugs. "She's only been in my life for the past 5 years, I don't want her to go through anymore hardships, no matter how small they may be."

"I know that Kai and so does she. Family means everything to us." Megan says. Kai pulls back and kisses Megan's forehead.

"Thanks Meg." Kai mumbles against her lips.

"No problem Kai." Megan smiles, about to kiss him, but a moan distracts her.

"Ewww...daddy. Mommy has cooties!" Dylan moans, scrunching up his face in disgust. Megan smiles and catches her son around the waist pulling him up to her hip.

"Well then, I'll just have to give you cooties!" Megan laughs. She tries to kiss Dylan on the cheek as he tries to squirm out of her arms, unsuccessfully. Megan eventually kisses him and Dylan laughs.

"Mommy gave me cooties!" Dylan giggles. Kai smiles at his wife and son lovingly. They were such a perfect family, except for the fact that he was brother-in-law to Tyson, but he'd deal with it if it meant having Megan by his side for the rest of his life.

Matt, Ray and Sarah's 4 year old son, runs over, wanting to play with his best friend, dragging Lily, Tina and Aaron's 4 year old daughter, with him as well. Megan lets Dylan go and play as she and Kai walk over to the group. She spots Tina and Aaron and smiles. In so many ways, the 2 couples were the same. For one they looked the same, except Aaron had some of Tala's features and personality traits, they had the same jobs, just in 2 different cities and they both had a child that turned 4 today.

It still was a shock sometimes when Tina and Megan were in the same room together, as they looked exactly alike. Tyson and Megan being twins was one thing, but this was a clone. But as soon as Tina got out of the Abbey, she started developing her own personality, so those who were close to both, could tell the difference. But since it was almost the same genetic mixture, Lily and Dylan looked like they could be twins. They both had the mixed eye color of both stormy grey and crimson, showing that they both carried Hiwatari and Granger blood, but Dylan had the navy blue hair of his mother, while Lily had a mix of navy blue and silver hair.

"Seems like forever ago that we had that showdown at the Abbey huh?" Aaron asks smiling.

"Yea, but it was only 5 years ago." Megan sighs, leaning into her husband's side.

"Well, it was a shock to live in the real world those first few years." Tina admits.

"Yea, thank god we had you guys." Aaron says smiling appreciatively.

"No problem." Kai shrugs. "It was nice to have your doppelganger living with you." Kai jokes.

The 2 couples laugh.

"Kai! Meg! Tina! Aaron!" They hear Sarah scream. "You have to see this!" The group heads around the house to see a heated game between the 3 best friends. Dylan definitely had the upper hand, but Lily wasn't far behind, and Matt was holding his own against the stronger opponents.

"Guys, they have some crazy connections with the bit-beasts." Brooklyn says, Elli at his side, holding Brooklyn and her daughter, Isabella's hand, as the little girl stared in awe. In fact, it seemed that all the kids were entranced in the battle, whether they were blading or not. Max and Emily's 3 year old son Cody, 3 year old Sean, Alex and Emma's 2 year old Kyle, 2 year old Isabella, Tala and Julia's 2 year old daughter Luna, and even 1 year olds Elise and Quinn, Johnny and Helen's boy, were watching with awe.

Brooklyn was obviously talking about Lily and Dylan. Poor Matt was barely hanging on at this point and he had the frustrated look on his face that reminded Megan of the way Ray looked when he was trying to figure out something. In one moment, Matt's blade was knocked out of the dish and Dylan and Lily's power increased exponentially.

"Um guys?" Kenny asks. Everyone was in shock at this point.

"Y-Yea Chief?" Max stutters out.

"Remember when Brooklyn and Megan were going at it and I told you guys that you had to stop them?"

"Yea?" Tala asks this time.

"Do it now!" Kenny yells.

Tyson and Kai take out their blades and release them full force at Lily and Dylan's blades. Kai and Tyson hit Dylan and Lily's blades head on respectively, but the kid's blades wouldn't budge one inch.

"What?" Ray yells. "Thats impossible!"

"Help!" Tyson screams, as Dragoon was shoved back. Tyson turned Dragoon around and hit Lily's blade again, but nothing happened. The same thing happened with Kai and Dranzer.

"Meg! Tal!" Kai shouts, gritting his teeth.

Megan and Tala launch Drakima and Wolborg and working in pairs, Megan and Kai took out their son and Tyson and Tala took out Lily.

Dylan and Lily grabbed their blades at the same time, shaking their heads as if coming out of a dream.

"W-What happened?" Dylan was the first to ask.

"You don't know?" Daichi asks. He had matured a lot in the past 5 years.

"I was in this weird place..." Lily mumbles, but everyone's sensitive ears caught it.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Tina asks, kneeling in front of her daughter.

"I was with Dominic in this dark place, and we were talking." Lily explains. Megan had given Dominic to Lily when she was just a baby, saying that since she already had Drakima, she didn't need Dominic and she felt that Dominic was really made for Lily.

"Same thing with Wyvern." Dylan says, as his father put a head on his head. Kai, Megan, Tala, Tina, Aaron, Tyson, Hiro, Pat and Millie's eyes all met over the kids' heads. They were all thinking the same thing. It was the Hiwatari and Granger blood mixing together. Research said that the combo would create the world's most perfect blader...

"Honey, we have to tell you something." Megan says to Dylan, glancing at Lily too.

"What is it Auntie Megan?" Lily asks, looking up at the women who looked exactly like her own mother.

Till now, it was much simpler to say that Tyson, Megan and Tina were triplets to the public and to their children. In a since they were and Aaron was a brother to both Tala and Kai, making the Granger's, Hiwatari's and Valkov's all family. Julia and Megan were ecstatic. Lily had called Hiro, Tyson, Kai, Pat, and Tala, 'Uncle', Dorothy, Hilary, Megan, Millie and Julia, 'Auntie' and Sean, Dylan, and Luna cousin since she was born. Same thing with Luna, Dylan and Sean. But the only ones who were actually blood related to each other, were Dylan and Sean, with their Mother and Father respectively being twins.

"It all started with my Grandfather and his right hand man." Kai says as the group sits down in the living room. "Voltaire and Boris."

And so the children learned of their parent's past.

But not all was calm on the horizon, the children's future was not going to be as pleasant as their parents hoped...

I hope you guys liked it! There will be a sequel posted soon with many, many OC's, lol. It will take place about 10 years or so after the end of this story. I haven't decided how long yet. And it will center mostly around the children and their connection to their parents' past.


End file.
